


Te ricordi la promessa?

by Folkvangr26



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: M/M, post prima stagione, un bel po' di angst, un po' di hurt/confort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folkvangr26/pseuds/Folkvangr26
Summary: Dopo il bacio rubato Alberto promette ad Aureliano di non coinvolgerlo mai più nelle sue "cose gay", ma le cose non andranno proprio così."Mentre guidava verso casa si chiese se è questo che erano destinati a fare, loro due: promesse che non sarebbero stati in grado di mantenere."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Si, eccomi di nuovo. Solita storia divisa in due parti, un po' più soft delle altre però.  
Ditemi che ne pensate
> 
> take care

Te ricordi la promessa?

  
Aureliano parcheggiò la macchina, inserì il freno a mano e si preparò psicologicamente per la temperatura vicina allo zero che lo avrebbe accolto.  
Si strinse nel piumino nero e uscì dalla macchina, chiudendola con la chiave.  
Il freddo era più pungente di quello che si fosse immaginato e si chiuse la cerniera del giubbetto fino alla gola.  
Solo in quel momento, mentre si avviava verso la spiaggia, si rese conti di non essere solo. C'era un'altra macchina dall'altra parte del parcheggio e ci mise solo qualche secondo per riconoscerla.  
Era la macchina di Spadino Anacleti.  
Controllò l’interno della vettura e, non trovandoci nessuno, si guardò intorno.  
Continuò quindi a camminare e raggiunse la porta d'ingresso dello stabilimento, anche lì nessuna traccia del ragazzo.  
Lo vide solo quando guardò lontano, verso il mare.  
C'era una figura, illuminata solo parzialmente dai lampioni che proveniva dalla strada. Ma lo riconobbe immediatamente, difficile da non riconoscere.  
La prima cosa che fece fu quella di assicurarsi della presenza della sua pistola infilata nella parte posteriore dei pantaloni. C'era ed era carica.  
Quindi si avviò verso la spiaggia.  
Spadino non diede segno di averlo sentito, ma continuava a dargli le spalle, con il volto rivolto verso il mare davanti a sé.  
«Spadì...» lo raggiunse alle spalle, ma lo chiamò quando era ancora qualche passo dietro. Non voleva prenderlo alla sprovvista.  
Spadino si girò solo un po', ma poi tornò a dare attenzione al mare.  
«Ciao» rispose soltanto, la sua voce era strana.  
«Che ce fai qua?»  
Non sapeva cosa fare Aureliano, sedersi accanto a lui sulla sabbia? Rimanere in piedi dietro di lui?  
«Non sapevo do annà» rispose Spadino, rifiutandosi ancora di guardarlo.  
Aureliano era indeciso sul da farsi, ma sembrava proprio che Spadino non fosse intenzionato a parlare.  
Quindi si sedette accanto a lui e lo accolse una sabbia ghiacciata, che sentì attraverso i jeans.  
«Che vordì che non sapevi dove annà?» fece appena in tempo a fare quella domanda che, sistemandosi sulla sabbia, permise il passaggio al fascio di luce di un lampione, che colpì Spadino direttamente in viso.  
Così lo vide.  
Vide l’occhio nero. Il labbro spaccato e livido. Lo zigomo violaceo e gonfio. Il sangue secco raccolto sotto il suo naso.  
E i suoi occhi. Riuscì a vederli solo per un attimo, prima che il ragazzo girasse la testa dall’altra parte.  
Aveva pianto ed era evidente.  
I sentimenti che inondarono Aureliano non erano a lui sconosciuti, ma lo sorpresero immensamente.  
Un’ondata di rabbia e odio lo raggiunse, partì dallo stomaco e arrivò alla testa in una frazione di secondo. Sentì il suo volto andare in fiamme, la gola chiudersi e lo stomaco attorcigliarsi.  
Ebbe un flashback, o meglio un déjà-vu, di quando aveva visto Isabelle con il volto martoriato. Con i lividi e la paura negli occhi.  
«Che cazzo è successo?» sputò fuori, dopo essersi preso un attimo, solo un attimo per tenere sotto controllo le emozioni.  
«Ma niente. Io…sto bene. Avevo solo bisogno de un posto dove ripiamme. Qui…è l’unico posto che m’è venuto in mente.»  
Un secondo dopo sentì la mano di Aureliano, forte, sulla spalla. «Me devi dì che cazzo è successo, adesso!»  
Eccolo il solito Aureliano, quello che non riusciva a capire mai quando doveva parlare e quando doveva stare zitto.  
Spadino sospirò e strinse gli occhi. Non fu un’idea geniale. Un’ondata di dolore lo travolse e coinvolse tutta la faccia.  
«So caduto dalle scale.» tirò fuori. Non era un tentativo di sviare il discorso, certamente non si aspettava che Aureliano gli credesse. Ma in nessun modo avrebbe raccontato ad Aureliano di come lo avessero circondato, in cinque, all’uscita di un locale gay e lo avessero pestato. E di come fosse riuscito a scappare, velocemente, come un topo, quando qualcuno, urlando contro il branco, aveva attirato la loro attenzione.  
Non poteva pensare a quello che aveva provato, correndo dolorante verso la sua macchina. La paura di girarsi, di guardare alle sue spalle, per assicurarsi che nessuno lo stesse seguendo.  
Aveva corso a perdifiato, pregando di vedere presto la sua macchina parcheggiata in mezzo alle altre e si vergognava così tanto. Si vergognava così tanto della paura che aveva provato.  
Lui era Spadino Anacleti. Il fratello di Manfredi Anacleti. Aveva sotto di sé un intero clan e, nonostante questo, per quei ragazzi che avevano avuto la brillante idea di suonargliele, lui non era nessuno.  
Solo un altro frocio.  
Un frocio indifeso.  
E non era forse vero? Che era solo un frocio indifeso?  
Non era forse lì a trattenere le lacrime, cercando sostegno nell’unica persona a cui riusciva a pensare nel momento del bisogno, ma che era anche la persona meno adatta a quel compito?  
«Nun me pià pe culo Spadì.» Aureliano forzò il muro che Spadino aveva messo tra di loro, creato dal suo gomito poggiato sul ginocchio piegato, e la mano che copriva il viso.  
Aureliano cacciò via la sua mano e gli prese il mento tra le dita, in un modo poco delicato tanto che causò un gemito di dolore nel ragazzo.  
Guardò tutto, passò in rassegna ogni centimetro del suo viso, ogni ferita e ogni livido, ma non lo guardò mai negli occhi.  
«Me devi dì chi è stato. Posso fa qualcosa, te posso aiutà. Je la famo pagà.»  
Spadino si mosse velocemente e si liberò dalla presa «Nun lo so chi è stato Aurelià. Non li ho visti. Erano tanti e...» aveva detto troppo. Come si sarebbe tolto da quella situazione?  
Balzò in piedi, preso dal panico. Una fitta di dolore dal costato lo piegò quasi.  
«Lascia sta. Ho fatto na cazzata a venì qua.» disse, tirandosi su e togliendosi la sabbia dai pantaloni.  
Anche Aureliano si alzò in piedi velocemente. «Che te dovrei dì eh, Spadì? Ma te sei visto la faccia?» esclamò, gesticolando.  
Cosa voleva da lui? Che cosa avrebbe dovuto farlo? Consolarlo?  
No, quello non era Aureliano Adami. Lui era quello da cui andare quando volevi vendetta. E in quel momento era Aureliano Adami quello intenzionato ad ottenerla, come se fosse lui quello con la faccia spaccata.  
La testa di Spadino stava per scoppiare. «Nun lo so. Io vojo solo…vojo solo dormì. So così stanco.»  
Aureliano rimase in silenzio a guardarlo. Spadino riusciva a malapena a stare in piedi, non sapeva neanche come aveva fatto a guidare fino ad Ostia.  
Prima di avere la possibilità di pensare a quello che stava per fare gli andò incontro e gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita, per sostenerlo.  
«Viè.» disse soltanto.  
«Dove?»  
«Annamo a dormì.»

Aureliano lo portò dentro al suo rifugio e gli diede il suo letto. Sapeva benissimo che se fosse stato a pieno regime Spadino si sarebbe ribellato, ma era davvero troppo stanco. Lo mise a letto e lui chiuse gli occhi quasi immediatamente. Lo coprì con una coperta di flanella rossa ed uscì di nuovo nella notte.  
Ora lo sentiva di meno il freddo. Aveva troppa adrenalina in corpo, e troppa rabbia per sentire freddo.  
Andò all’unica farmacia H24 di Ostia e si fece dare il necessario per medicare ferite superficiali e lividi.  
Tornò indietro con una busta piena di disinfettante, garze, pomate e antidolorifici.  
Quando rientrò fu sollevato nel vedere che Spadino stava ancora dormendo. Ma un secondo dopo si chiese che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora.  
La risposta fu: nulla.  
Si sedette su una sedia e fu lì che passo qualche ora.

Il sonno di Spadino era agitato, si muoveva in continuazione sul piccolo letto e fu per questo che non riuscì a dormire più di due ore consecutive.  
Si svegliò di soprassalto verso le quattro di mattina e vide Aureliano addormentato su una sedia, con la testa appoggiata al muro.  
Si alzò a sedere sul letto e si strinse le ginocchia al petto, fino a dove le costole doloranti glielo permettevano.  
In che casino si era messo? Perché era andato da Aureliano? Credeva davvero che lui avrebbe risolto tutto?  
Il fatto era che aveva detto la verità: lui non sapeva dove altro andare.  
E nella confusione, nel dolore, mentre guidava cercando di non ammazzarsi, Aureliano era l’unica persona a cui riusciva a pensare.  
Aureliano era sempre l’unica persona a cui riusciva a pensare e questo lo faceva diventare pazzo.  
Anche in quel momento, quando il suo intero corpo stava cercando la sua attenzione, lui era lì a guardare quel ragazzo dormire e a sentirsi ancora peggio.  
«Te sei svejato.» Aureliano aveva aperto gli occhi, probabilmente perché si sentiva osservato anche nel sonno.  
«Si.» disse soltanto, e provò ad alzarsi dal letto. Non ci riuscì. Il dolore al costato lo costrinse a tornare a sedersi.  
«Fermate.» Aureliano si alzò e prese la busta della farmacia che aveva abbandonato su un vecchio mobile di legno all’entrata.  
«Che c’hai li?»  
«Tocca disinfettà quei tagli, Spadì. E poi andà all’ospedale.» disse, trascinando la sedia verso il letto.  
Spadino scosse la testa «Io non ce posso annà in ospedale. Se vede da un chilometro che m’hanno menato. Chiameranno le guardie.»  
«Si beh, ce pensamo dopo alle guardie. Nun c’è bisogno che te dico io che potresti avè le costole rotte, no?»  
Certo che lo sapeva e glielo ricordava anche il dolore lancinante che lo piegava ad ogni movimento. Ma l’ultima cosa che voleva era trovarsi a dover raccontare quello che era successo. No, non l’avrebbe fatto. Mai.  
Lo vide tirare fuori garze e disinfettante dalla busta ed un tubetto di pomata. «Questo pe la faccia.» glielo porse mentre lui si impegnava ad aprire la bottiglietta di acqua ossigenata.  
«Nun posso andà in ospedale.» ripeté Spadino. I suoi pensieri erano ancora lì, ad immaginarsi in una stanza di ospedale mentre gli facevano domande.  
«Nun fa il ragazzino. Se vengono le guardie je dici quello che je voi dì, se no li caccio fori personalmente.»  
Sorrise «Da quando se famo fermà dalle guardie, Spadì?»  
«L’importante è che te curano.»  
Fu leggermente imbarazzante farsi disinfettare i tagli da Aureliano, farsi pulire il viso dal sangue secco mentre lui andava a tentoni e si metteva la pomata sugli zigomi. Ringraziò di avere almeno quel compito in modo di non dover stare a fissare il vuoto mentre Aureliano si prendeva cura di lui.  
Aureliano sembrava concentrato e efficiente. Operava con attenzione ma senza troppi fronzoli. Spadino spesso si lamentava del dolore sotto forma di rumori, ma lui non si faceva certo impietosire.  
Nel giro di pochi minuti il suo viso era distrutto, ma pulito.  
«Andiamo» disse, allora «Ci aspetta qualche ora di attesa al pronto soccorso.»

Non aspettarono troppo, alla fine.  
L’infermiera al triage, per quanto visibilmente stanca, capì immediatamente la situazione. Forse gliene capitavano parecchio sotto gli occhi.  
«Come ti chiami, ragazzì?»  
«Alberto Anacleti» disse, sottovoce. Avrebbe dovuto dare il nome sbagliato, uno inventato, forse, ma era dolorante e non riusciva a pensare. Tutto gli faceva male. Le tempie battevano, lo stomaco lo stava uccidendo e l’enorme livido sul fianco che non aveva visto, ma che sentiva, modificavano la sua postura.  
Aureliano, nonostante il ragazzo avesse parlato a bassa voce, sentì.  
Alberto.  
Si chiese perché non aveva mai saputo il suo vero nome. Pensava davvero che si chiamasse Spadino?  
«Sai dirmi cosa è successo?» chiese l’infermiera, guardandolo da dietro il muro di vetro.  
«Sono caduto dalle scale»  
La donna non ci credette neanche per un secondo. Lanciò anche uno sguardo sospettoso verso Aureliano che, improvvisamente, si sentì sotto pressione.  
«Ti fa male la testa?»  
«Si»  
«Qualcos’altro?»  
«Il fianco.»  
«Le costole?»  
«Si.»  
L’infermiera guardò ancora Aureliano, sospettosa. Credeva davvero che lui centrasse qualcosa?  
La vide avvicinarsi quanto poteva al vetro e abbassare la voce.  
Non capì assolutamente quello che disse a Spadino e non sentì neanche la sua risposta, lo vide solo fare segno di no con la testa.  
«Sei un codice giallo. Puoi accomodarti in sala di attesa. Non fare movimenti bruschi.» gli disse, dandogli un bigliettino con un numero. «Ti chiameranno con questo.»

Spadino andò verso la sala d’attesa con la testa bassa, Aureliano si limitò a seguirlo.  
«Che t’ha detto?»  
«Che se qualcuno m’ha menato lo posso dì al medico. Non credo che j’hai fatto ‘na buona impressione.» gli lanciò un’occhiata, mentre si mettevano a sedere nella sala d’attesa, senza nascondere un sorriso.  
«Pensa che t’ho menato io? Sta stronza.» lo vide incrociare le braccia al petto, come un bambino offeso.  
Spadino si diede il tempo di guardarsi intorno, vedere ogni persona seduta in quella sala d’attesa, ma poi bloccò tutti fuori. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa al muro freddo dietro di lui.  
Il dolore diventava sempre più insopportabile, principalmente quello alla testa. Se non faceva movimenti troppo veloci riusciva a gestire il dolore al costato.  
«Vuoi un antidolorifico? L’ho comprato.» la voce leggera di Aureliano lo raggiunse e nel dormiveglia gli sembrava lontana chilometri.  
«No.» rispose, sottovoce «Resta qua.»

Fu Aureliano a svegliarlo quando chiamarono il suo numero. Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato da quando aveva chiuso gli occhi. Ma era contento di vedere che Aureliano era rimasto davvero.  
E aveva provato ad entrare con lui nella stanza delle visite, ma il medico aveva alzato una mano davanti a lui. «Ci dia un minuto. Devo visitarlo.» gli disse, gentilmente.  
Aureliano annuì e tornò in sala d’aspetto.

Il dottore gli diede una mano a togliersi la giacca, a farlo salire sul lettino e sdraiare.  
«Alberto, sono il dottor Spera» iniziò, controllando di aver azzeccato il nome dalla cartella che aveva in mano.  
«Dimmi dove ti fa male.» gli sorrise e tenne le mani ben strette intorno alla cartellina, in attesa dell’okay da parte del ragazzo.  
«Qui» disse, indicandosi il costato e il fianco. «E la testa mi scoppia.»  
«Bene. Puoi alzare la maglia, per favore?» Vide il medico mettersi i guanti in lattice mentre faceva quello che gli era stato chiesto. In quel momento lo vide. Il livido che aveva sentito, quello che sapeva essere li.  
«Oh…» il dottore sembrava preoccupato. «Ti fa male qui?» gli toccò la cassa toracica e il dolore gli fece vedere bianco.  
«Dobbiamo fare delle lastre. Potresti avere delle costole rotte. E quel livido è veramente brutto.» sospirò e lo guardò.  
«Come ti sei ridotto così, Alberto?»  
«Sono caduto dalle scale.» si chiese se, se avesse ripetuto ancora a lungo quella sciocchezza non avrebbe iniziato a crederci e a sembrare più convincente.  
Il dottor Spera scosse la testa «Si. L’ho sentita spesso questa. Io…io sospetto un’aggressione. E in questi casi sono obbligato a chiamare le forze dell’ordine, sai…stilare un rapporto.»  
Spadino scosse la testa «Nun lo faccia, dottò. È na perdita de tempo pe tutti e due. Nun lo so chi è stato. Non li ho visti e non me ricordo praticamente nulla.»  
Il dottor Spera sospirò e sembrò rifletterci. Voleva dire che quella fosse la prima volta che gli capitava una situazione del genere, ma non era così. Anzi, la maggior parte delle persone che arrivavano in quelle condizioni davanti a lui non avevano nessuna intenzione di denunciare. Aveva capito negli anni che insistere non serviva a niente, anzi, i pazienti andavano ancora di più sulla difensiva. Allora offriva loro un sostegno. Lui era quello su cui potevano contare. Una persona che, per una volta, non voleva comandare la loro vita.  
Poi alla parte brutta ci pensavano le forze dell’ordine.  
«Ascolta…ora facciamo una tac. Se è tutto okay, te ne torni a casa, ti riposi e ti metti tutta sta storia alle spalle. Se invece ci sono dei danni importanti…devo farlo. Sono costretto dalla legge.»  
Spadino sospirò e annuì. Dio, com’era stanco di sentirsi in quel modo.  
Voleva solo andare a casa e mettersi tra le coperte e dormire per 24 ore.  
«Va bene. Famolo.»

Lo fecero spogliare e mettere un orribile grembiule da ospedale. Attese una buona mezz’ora in quella stanza, da solo, a guardare il soffitto, a ripensare a ripensare a quell’intera situazione. A quanto si sentisse debole e patetico. Sentiva la testa girare vorticosamente ogni volta che cercava di ricordare, cercava di ripercorrere quella serata.  
Ricordava solo il freddo che lo aveva accolto una volta uscito dal locale. Non ricordava esattamente perché fosse uscito. Forse per prendere le cartine dalla macchina? Non lo sapeva, non se lo ricordava.  
Ricordava solamente qualcuno che gli afferrava una spalla, lui che aveva cercato di ribellarsi, ma ogni tentativo era stato vano quando poi erano arrivate altre mani, altre ombre.  
Aveva il suo coltello preferito, lo aveva sempre con sé, ma in quel momento se n’era semplicemente dimenticato. L’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era quello di rannicchiarsi a terra per proteggersi, mentre calci e pugni arrivavano da ogni lato.  
Urlavano delle cose, ne era sicuro, ma non riusciva a ricordare una sola parola. Forse era meglio così.  
Solo in quel momento, mentre guardava il soffitto bianco si ricordò che non era solo in quel locale. Si mise le mani nei capelli e scosse la testa, sorpreso da quanto la sua testa aveva deciso di rimuovere.  
Tommaso. Eccolo il suo nome, che riusciva a sopravvivere alle nebbie. Come poteva aver dimenticato il suo nome?  
Si erano conosciuti in quel locale, solo qualche settimana prima. Avevano bevuto. Flirtato un pochino, ma non era ancora successo nulla. Lui lo aveva invitato, ecco perché era lì.  
Un infermiere entrò nella stanza e gli sorrise «Siamo pronti.» disse.  
«Senti, c’è n’amico mio fori. Non è che lo puoi avvertire? Dije de annà a casa, che sto bene. È quello con i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri, nun te poi sbajà.»  
Il ragazzo esitò «Potrebbe servirti qualcuno che te riporta a casa, no?» gli fece notare.  
«Prendo un taxi.»

L’infermiere uscì e tornò indietro dopo solo pochi minuti.  
«Non ne vuole sapere di andar via. Hai ragione comunque, difficile da non notare.» gli sorrise, mentre toglieva il blocco alla barella e lo portava fuori dalla stanza.  
Quando uscirono dalla stanza Aureliano era appoggiato al muro, davanti alle porte scorrevoli.  
«Ao, do te portano?» disse, appena lo vide sul lettino. Afferrò una delle maniglie di ferro e l’infermiere fu costretto a fermarsi.  
«Deve solo fare una tac. Lo sto portando adesso al piano di sopra. Poi lo riportiamo qui.» l’infermiere rispose per lui, cercando di essere gentile e tranquillo. Aureliano gli dava l’impressione di essere un potenziale fastidio nel pronto soccorso.  
«Va bene.» disse all’infermiere «Ci vediamo dopo.» disse invece rivolgendosi verso Spadino, che annuì soltanto.  
Sapere che Aureliano fosse lì per lui lo riempiva di una serie di emozioni a cui faceva fatica a trovare un nome. Alberto più di una volta si era trovato a pensare che tutta la sua vita di merda aveva avuto un senso, se lo aveva portato a conoscere Aureliano Adami. Patetico, vero?

Non gli dissero più niente. L’infermiere lo fece accomodare su questo macchinario che gli ricordava la porta dimensionale di Stargate e lo lasciò li, per raggiungere il tecnico dietro il vetro.  
Tutto il processo fu piuttosto veloce e ancora una volta rischiò di addormentarsi, ma lo tenne sveglio la voce del tecnico che gli richiedeva di non muoversi.  
Quando finirono nessuno gli volle dire niente dell’esito, di quello che avevano visto sul monitor, ma l’infermiere lo riportò subito in stanza.  
«Puoi rivestirti» gli disse «Faccio entrare il biondone, così non aspetti da solo.» gli sorrise ed uscì. Dopo qualche minuto, entrò Aureliano.  
«Che t’hanno detto?» gli chiese subito. Spadino scosse la testa «Nulla. Tra un po’ dovrebbe venì il medico.»  
«Le guardie?»  
«Se non c’ho niente de grave m’ha detto che non le chiama.»  
Aureliano annuì, guardandosi intorno. Poi trovò una sedia di finto legno bianco e la portò vicino al letto, sedendosi.  
«Forse è mejo se te ne vai. Se devono chiamà le guardie è mejo se ce sto solo io.»  
Aureliano si limitò a scuotere la testa «Nah…sticazzi.» disse, guardandosi ancora intorno e rifiutandosi di guardare Spadino, che invece continuava a fissarlo.  
Rimasero in attesa, in silenzio, anche se Spadino poteva sentire gli occhi di Aureliano scrutargli il viso quando lui chiudeva gli occhi per zittire la sua testa. Doveva essere sincero, era confuso. Tutto gli sembrava irreale, i colori erano sfocati, sentiva un ronzio continuo nelle orecchie che lo stava facendo diventare matto.  
E anche Aureliano lì. Un secondo si sentiva pieno di sentimenti per quel ragazzo seduto a gambe larghe e braccia incrociate, quello dopo voleva solo che se ne andasse e che smettesse di fissarlo e di cercare di capirlo. Voleva stare da solo, ma sapeva che da solo si sarebbe sentito morire.  
Era così confuso da non riuscire neanche lui a capire cosa aveva nel cervello.

Dopo quelle che sembrarono ore il Dottor Spera entrò nella stanza, portandosi dietro la sua fidata cartellina.  
«Abbiamo ospiti.» constatò con un sorriso.  
«Si. È n’amico.» il medico lo guardò per avere l’okay a procedere e Spadino annuì.  
«Bene, allora. Alberto…» disse, aprendo la sua cartella «Ti hanno conciato per bene, ma starai bene.» iniziò.  
«Hai un piccolo trauma cranico. Potresti avere mal di testa, un po’ di confusione, perdita di memoria, vertigini, ronzio nelle orecchie…»  
«Come si cura?» intervenne a quel punto Aureliano, che si era portato avanti sulla sedia e guardava fisso il medico.  
«Oh beh…riposo. È un po’ di antidolorifico per superare i prossimi giorni. Tutto dovrebbe tornare nella norma nella prossima settimana…in caso contrario torna qui.» rispose, alternando il suo sguardo tra Alberto e Aureliano, ormai coinvolto nella conversazione medico-paziente.  
«Inoltre, come immaginavo, hai le costole incrinate. Proprio in coincidenza di quella brutta contusione.» disse, indicando il fianco interessato «In questo caso ci potrebbero volere settimane prima di guarire completamente. L’unica cosa che possono consigliarti e di dormire dall’altro lato, non fumare e cerca di non stressarti. Non devi agitarti, okay? Devi rimanere tranquillo e tutto andrà per il meglio.»  
Alberto annuì, ma il suo pensiero era momentaneamente altrove «Quindi…non chiamerà le guardie?»  
Il Dottor Spera sospirò e si strinse la cartella al petto «Vorrei davvero che prendessi in considerazione l’idea di denunciare, Alberto. Credo sia importante.» disse, sincero.  
«Dottò, l’ha detto lei. Problemi de memoria. Non me ricordo niente de quello che è successo.» rispose Spadino, usando le parole del medico contro di lui.  
«Bene. Nei prossimi giorni potrebbe tornarti, anche solo dei flash. In quel caso il mio consiglio è quello di denunciare. Altrimenti vincono loro.»  
Spadino chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Non aveva la forza neanche di iniziare a discutere con lui. Aveva ragione, avrebbe voluto vendetta, la sua vendetta, non quella della giustizia. Avrebbe voluto mettergli le mani addosso, il suo coltello. Ma questo probabilmente non avrebbe cambiato come si sentiva.  
Era stato un contatto diretto con la realtà.  
Spadino Anacleti era quello da non far arrabbiare, quello che poteva entrare nei ristoranti e fare come meglio credeva senza avere conseguenze di nessun tipo.  
Invece quell’episodio gli aveva ricordato che lui era sempre e comunque l’emarginato.  
Quello che la gente evitava nelle metropolitane, quello che non riusciva ad ottenere rispetto nella sua famiglia, quello che tutti trattavano come se non avesse valore.  
Ed era così che si sentiva in quel momento, senza valore.  
«Non si preoccupi, dottò. Ci penso io.» disse Aureliano, improvvisamente. Si alzò dalla sedia e allungò la mano verso il medico «Grazie di tutto. Posso portarlo via?» chiese.  
Il dottor Spera gli strinse la mano e sorrise «Si, certo. Mi raccomando…estremo riposo.»

Quando raggiunsero la Jeep di Aureliano era quasi mezzogiorno. Il cielo era grigio, aveva smesso di piovere da pochissimo e l’asfalto era bagnato. Faceva meno freddo però.  
Entrarono in macchina e l’aria si fece immediatamente pesante, mentre Aureliano metteva in moto e partiva verso una destinazione anche a lui sconosciuta.  
«Do te porto?» gli chiese infatti, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
«Non lo so.»  
Avrebbe dovuto dire di portarlo a casa, perché aveva gravato anche troppo su Aureliano. Ma non voleva separarsene, non ancora.  
Aureliano sospirò, ma non sembrava scocciato. Più che altro sembrava una persona che stava camminando sul vetro.  
«Senti…me lo voi dì che cosa è successo?» chiese, improvvisamente. Non riusciva ad andare oltre, non riusciva a non saperlo.  
«Nun lo voi sapè, credime.» gli rispose Spadino, guardando fuori dal finestrino, distratto.  
Aureliano sbuffò, innervosito «Albè, che cazzo, è tutta la notte che te lo sto a chiede!»  
Lo stomaco di Spadino si chiuse in una morsa. Aveva sentito bene? Lo aveva chiamato “Albè”?  
Fece finta di nulla.  
«N’è come pensi Aurelià. Nun è stata na rissa, non c’ha niente a che fa col lavoro.» gli disse.  
Aureliano lo guardò per un attimo, prima di tornare a guardare la strada.  
«Quello l’avevo già capito. Mo vojo sapè che è successo davvero.»  
Alberto guardò fuori dal finestrino, mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Non voleva vedere la prima espressione spontanea che sarebbe comparsa sul viso di Aureliano quando avrebbe risposto alla sua domanda.  
«Ero davanti ad un locale pe froci, Aurelià. M’hanno menato pe questo.»  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio nell’altra parte della macchina, ma non vedeva e non voleva vedere nulla.  
«Oh.»  
«Già.»  
Solo a quel punto di girò verso Aureliano e lo trovò serio, con lo sguardo fisso sulla strada e le mani strette sullo sterzo. Così strette che le nocche erano diventate bianche.  
«Te l’ho detto che non lo volevi sapè.» sospirò e si rigirò a guardare fuori.  
«Me poi portà a casa. Fermate un po’ prima, poi vado a piedi.»  
Aureliano lo ignorò. «È vero che nun te ricordi niente?»  
Alberto sospirò «Dio…no nun me ricordo le loro facce, Aurelià. Ma anche se l’avessi visti, eh? Che cambia?»  
«Cambia che l’ammazzamo, sti bastardi. Ma che cazzo c’hai, eh? Nun te riconosco più!»  
Avrebbe voluto avere le parole per spiegarglielo, avrebbe voluto saperlo lui stesso, cosa gli prendeva.  
Ma non lo sapeva e non aveva neanche le forze di trovare le parole. Quindi si arrabbiò.  
Si arrabbiò perché non sapeva come altro farlo smettere, non sapeva come fargli capire che se avesse visto ancora una volta quelle persone, sarebbe crollato.  
«Ma che te frega, eh? Saresti potuto esse te a giocà a ‘mena il frocio di merda’, e mo voi fa il vendicatore?»  
«Si, perché è te che hanno menato.» Alberto sentì lo stomaco stringersi, il cuore iniziare a pompare nel petto, ma era solo tutta colpa del trauma cranico, anche leggere nelle parole di Aureliano quello che non c’era.  
«E io ho fatto un sacco de cose…ma non me piace menà la gente in mezzo alla strada senza un motivo.»  
Sembrava offeso, come se non fosse stato lui quello che, qualche mese prima, aveva pronunciato quelle esatte parole.  
‘Frocio di merda’  
Non poteva negarlo, Alberto. Per un attimo ci aveva pensato che quello che gli avevano fatto era stata una punizione. Una punizione per il genere di vita che conduceva. Per tutte le volte che aveva fatto del male a qualcun altro.  
Ma lui non faceva passare neanche una delle cose che faceva senza punirsi. Senza portarsele con sé a letto quando andava a dormire. Quando si fermava, anche solo un attimo, per pensare.  
Ma questo non faceva di lui una persona meno brutta. Era pur sempre un criminale e non avrebbe mai e poi mai denunciato, perché si meritava il dolore e si meritava l’ingiustizia.

Mentre girava verso casa degli Anacleti Alberto si ricordò della sua macchina abbandonata ad Ostia.  
«Dammi le chiavi» disse Aureliano «Te la riporto appena posso» aveva gli occhi fissi sulla strada.  
«Grazie» si limitò a dire.  
Quando Spadino vide da lontano la reggia di famiglia gli venne voglia di vomitare.  
La nausea gli strinse lo stomaco e di conseguenza una ebbe una fitta di dolore al costato.  
«Stai bene?» gli chiese Aureliano, mentre accostava al lato della strada dietro la casa.  
«Si.» disse soltanto, guardando la casa.  
Ora…Aureliano Adami non era certo la persona più empatica e sensibile sulla faccia della terra, ma persino lui era capace di rendersi conto che Alberto avrebbe preferito trovarsi a testa in giù su un vulcano piuttosto che in quella casa.  
«Guarda che te posso portà da qualche altra parte.» gli disse.  
Alberto sbuffò fuori una risata «Non ce l’ho n’altro posto dove annà.» prese coraggio e aprì la portiera della macchina. Si alzò la cerniera del giubbotto e si voltò per l’ultima volta verso di lui.  
«Grazie Aurelià, ci sentiamo.»

Il giorno dopo Aureliano prese la macchina di Spadino e la riportò a reggia Anacleti. La parcheggiò in una vietta laterale vicino alla casa e si fermò giusto un attimo per scrivere un messaggio.  
'Ti ho riportato la macchina. Più o meno dove ti ho lasciato ieri. Stai meglio?'  
Per un attimo attese una risposta, che non arrivò subito. Uscì dalla macchina e guardò verso la casa, di cui vedeva solo i piani superiori, quelli non coperti dal muro di protezione.  
Sperava di vedere Spadino da qualche parte e appena si rese conto di pensarlo davvero si dileguò subito da zona Anacleti.

Alberto era a letto. Angelica gli aveva portato un vassoio con il pranzo, ma non lo aveva neanche toccato.  
Aveva inventato una storia per giustificare le sue condizioni, i suoi lividi, ed era molto più coraggiosa di quanto fosse la realtà. Aveva raccontato alla sua famiglia che le aveva date tanto quanto le aveva prese. E non era affatto la verità.  
I suoi cugini avevano riso, le donne si erano preoccupate a posteriori, ma erano comunque segretamente orgogliose.  
Angelica era l'unica incazzata.  
'Potevi fatte male sul serio. Devi smetterla co ste cazzate'  
Ma comunque si era presa cura di lui. Gli aveva disinfettato nuovamente (beh, lei non lo sapeva che erano già state disinfettate) le ferite, gli aveva dato gli antidolorifici e comprato delle pomate per i lividi.  
Mentre era a letto a fissare il soffitto sentì il telefono vibrare nella tasca dei jeans, buttati su una pomposa poltrona rossa con i braccioli dorati.  
Si alzò, molto lentamente, e la raggiunse, cercando il telefono nelle tasche. Poi tornò a sdraiarsi a letto. Le forze non erano ancora tornate, ma fortunatamente il dolore alla testa andava molto meglio.  
Quando vide lo schermo si rese conto che non controllava i messaggi da quasi due giorni ormai. C'erano una serie di telefonate di Angelica e un po' di messaggi.  
Vide l'ultimo arrivato. Il numero non era salvato in rubrica, ma non ce ne era bisogno, lo conosceva a memoria, era quello di Aureliano.  
'Ti ho riportato la macchina. Più o meno dove ti ho lasciato ieri. Stai meglio?'  
Prima di rispondere controllò gli altri messaggi.  
Erano di Tommaso.

23:45 'Ehi, le stai fabbricando le cartine?'

00:30 'Che fine hai fatto?'

01:15 'Io sto andando via...'

10:06 'Che fine hai fatto ieri sera? Spero tutto okay. Fatti sentire, possiamo andare a prenderci un caffè.'

Era davvero uscito per prendere le cartine in macchina e non era più tornato indietro. Tommaso era stato anche troppo comprensivo. Si sentì una merda mentre, per la centesima volta nelle ultime ore, ripercorse con la mente tutto quello che era successo.  
Si chiese se avrebbe mai smesso di pensarci. Se avrebbe continuato a tormentarsi anche quando tutti i ricordi fisici di quella notte sarebbero scomparsi.

Tornò sulla chat di Aureliano e digitò.  
'Grazie. Meglio. Sto allettato'  
Poi si decise a rispondere ai messaggi di Tommaso.

'Ciao. Scusa se sono scomparso l'altra sera, ho avuto un problema improvviso. A mio cugino si era rotta la macchina, un casino insomma. Questa settimana sono fuori Roma, ti scrivo nel weekend. A presto'

Rilesse il messaggio quattro volte prima di mandarlo. Semplicemente perché non sembrava neanche che fosse stato scritto da lui.  
Non c'era neanche una parola che sembrasse uscita dalla bocca di Alberto 'Spadino' Anacleti. E si chiese cosa diavolo stesse facendo con quel ragazzo.  
L'unica cosa che aveva senso nella sua testa era pagare qualcuno per scopare.  
E invece aveva conosciuto questo ragazzo in un locale, come si incontrano le persone normali.  
Tommaso gli aveva offerto da bere, come le persone normali.  
Lo aveva un po' preso in giro per la tuta che indossava, ma in modo scherzoso e mai irrispettoso.  
Poi gli aveva chiesto il numero di telefono perché 'Non hai Instagram? Beh, sei rimasto l'unico al mondo a non averlo.'  
Lo aveva fatto sentire normale, Tommaso. E gli era piaciuto.  
Quindi aveva continuato a sentirlo, fino a quando lui non l'aveva invitato in quel locale.  
Niente di impegnativo, vado lì con degli amici, ci beviamo una cosa.  
Poi era successo quello che era successo e la botta in testa gli aveva ricordato che lui non era normale.  
Che senso avrebbe avuto intraprendere una relazione con un ragazzo così, che studiava all'università e passava le sue serate a San Lorenzo?  
No, Spadino era quello che stava dall'altra parte della staccionata. Poteva vedere al di là, poteva illudersi di poter passare oltre quando voleva, ma non era così.  
Ancora una volta, per quando lui cercasse di cacciare via quel pensiero, Aureliano era sembrata l'unica cosa ad avere senso in quella storia.  
E si odiava, perché non riusciva a metterselo alle spalle. Qualcosa gli diceva che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

Due giorni dopo Alberto credeva di stare per uscire di testa.  
Rimanere fermo in quel letto, solo con la sua testa, lo stava uccidendo.  
Così si alzò, lentamente, e andò verso la grande cassettiera in legno massello.  
Angelica aveva sistemato lì sopra tutte le pomate, garze, disinfettanti e antidolorifici che aveva trovato in casa e comprato.  
'Visto le teste di cazzo che ci sono in questa casa tocca sta pronti'  
Cercò qualcosa che faceva al caso suo e trovò una scatola di garza elastica al metro, molto spessa e larga. La tirò tutta fuori dalla scatola, si tolse la t-shirt che indossava e si guardò allo specchio.  
Il livido sullo zigomo era diventato giallastro e sembrava davvero brutto e doloroso alla vista. Fortunatamente non era così orribile.  
Il taglio sul labbro aveva fatto una leggera crosta sopra e tirava un po'.  
L'occhio si era sgonfiato, ma era ancora piuttosto nero.  
Il livido sul fianco, invece, era tutt'altra storia. Quello faceva un male boia.  
Per questo srotolò completamente la lunga garza e prese a fasciarsi stretto le parte bassa del costato. Riuscì a farsi abbastanza giri per sentirsi il busto piuttosto bloccato e assicurato.  
Non sapeva se avrebbe fatto davvero la differenza, ma almeno la garza gli avrebbe limitato i movimenti che sapeva di non dover fare.  
Aprì il cassettone e ne tirò fuori una t-shirt pulita, poi una felpa bordeaux e dei jeans scuri. Le cose più tranquille che aveva nell’armadio. Alla fine, aprì l’ultimo cassetto del suo comodino e ne tirò fuori uno zuccotto nero, lo infilò in tasca mentre si metteva il giacchetto.  
Prese il cellulare, del contante e le chiavi di scorta della macchina e uscì dalla camera.  
Cercò in tutti i modi di non farsi vedere mentre usciva di casa.  
Erano le 11 di mattina e Angelica era uscita con le altre donne Anacleti per fare chissà cosa.  
Lo videro i due uomini di guardia all’ingresso, ma per il resto casa era libera.  
Ci mise qualche minuto più del solito per trovare la sua macchina parcheggiata, ma in fondo era visibile anche da lontano.  
Si sedette in macchina e tirò fuori il cellulare.  
‘Sei libero?’ scrisse soltanto e poi inviò ad Aureliano.  
Mise la macchina in moto e si diresse verso il suo barbiere di fiducia.

«Albè, ma che t’hanno fatto?» gli chiese l’uomo con la pancia prominente una volta entrato nel negozio.  
Era il proprietario che si era girato al suono della campanellina che indicava un nuovo cliente.  
«Lascia sta, Rocco. Lascia sta. C’hai n’attimo pe me?»  
«C’ho sempre n’attimo pe te. Aspetta du minuti che finisco qui.» disse, indicando il cliente sotto le sue mani in quel momento.  
Quando il cliente seduto sulla sedia pagò e se ne andò, rimasero solo loro due nel salone.  
«Il solito taglio?» gli chiese, mentre lo faceva accomodare sulla sedia e proteggeva i suoi vestiti con un telo impermeabile.  
Alberto scosse la testa «No, Rò. Taja tutto.»  
L’omaccione dietro di lui lo guardò attraverso lo specchio. «Come?»  
«Taja tutto, t’ho detto. A zero.»  
Rocco rimase un po’ confuso. Alberto ci teneva ai suoi capelli, ci teneva al suo taglio caratteristico. Ma certamente non voleva mettere a discutere le decisioni dei clienti. Quindi prese la macchinetta, la impostò a tre centimetri, e iniziò a rasare.  
Quando ebbe finito, senza dubbio, quello nello specchio sembrava un’altra persona.  
«Ecco fatto» disse Rocco, spazzolando via i capelli dalla sua nuca.  
Non sapeva se fosse stata una buona idea. Senza capelli i lividi del volto si notavano ancora di più, ma non gli importava.  
Voleva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che imponesse un cambiamento, che imponesse un controllo sulle proprie scelte e sulla propria vita. Era una sensazione nuova per Spadino.  
Si passò una mano sulla testa e non sentire più i suoi capelli, ma solo quei pochi centimetri, fu una sensazione stranissima, ma soddisfacente.  
Prese un profondo respiro. «Grazie Rò.» gli disse soltanto, alzandosi.  
Pagò sotto gli occhi ancora confusi di Rocco e uscì al freddo.  
Ora capiva davvero quanto i capelli proteggessero dal freddo, ma era stato previdente. Prese lo zuccotto dalla tasca e se lo infilò in testa.  
Non aveva mai comprato un cappello in vita sua, e neanche questo era comprato, era stato un regalo.  
Aveva sentito il suo telefono vibrare nella tasca quando era sotto le mani di Rocco, quindi prima di entrare in macchina raggiunse il suo cellulare.  
‘Tutto bene? Dammi un’ora. Ci vediamo allo stabilimento?’  
Digitò un veloce ‘Sto arrivando’ e partì di nuovo alla volta di Ostia.

  
Quando Aureliano arrivò allo stabilimento vide una scena familiare.  
Ancora una volta la macchina di Spadino abbandonata nel parcheggio e la sua figura stagliata contro il cielo, mentre era in piedi sulla riva del mare.  
«Dovresti pensà de fatte casa a Ostia se te piace così tanto er mare.»  
Spadino si girò e abbozzò un sorriso «Forse lo farò.» come se fosse solo il mare ad attrarlo verso Ostia.  
Ma il mare era davvero meraviglioso, quel giorno. L’acqua era calmissima e quasi lo ipnotizzava guardare le minuscole ondine che si formavano sulla riva. Ma il cielo era buio e coperto e le acque sembravano belle quanto pericolose.  
Aureliano strinse gli occhi, mentre lo raggiungeva. C’era qualcosa di diverso in lui.  
Gli arrivò accanto e, senza dire una parola, gli tirò via il cappello, il suo cappello, dalla testa.  
«Ma c’hai fatto?» gli chiese, sorpreso di non vedere i suoi capelli lì sotto.  
Spadino si passò una mano sulla testa «Li ho tajati.»  
«Eh, grazie al cazzo. Ma perché?»  
«Nun te piace?»  
Aureliano rimase un attimo in silenzio e allungò la mano. Toccò la sua testa e la sensazione gli piacque.  
«Boh…che ne so. Si, penso de si. Ma è strano.»  
Alberto non rispose, gli tirò via il cappello dalle mani e se lo rimise in testa. Poi fece qualche passo indietro e si sedette sulla sabbia. Aureliano lo raggiunse.  
«Non dovresti sta a casa a riposatte?»  
«Stavo impazzendo a casa.» mentre parlava tirò fuori uno spinello dalla tasca della giacca.  
Mentre cercava ancora l’accendino nelle altre tasche vide Aureliano scuotere la testa.  
«Du cose t’ha detto er medico. Du cose.» lo rimproverò, ma un leggero tono divertito. «E manco una ne riesci a fa.»  
Spadino gli sorrise. «Qualche tiro e poi la butto.» promise.

Rimasero per un po’ in silenzio. Alberto a guardare il mare, Aureliano a cercare di capire che cosa passasse per la testa del ragazzo accanto a lui.  
Non pensava che fosse possibile, ma quel ragazzo non era il solito Spadino. Sembrava un’altra persona.  
Ad un certo punto Alberto si girò verso di lui, gli offrì lo spinello e Aureliano lo prese. Principalmente per farlo smettere di fumare.  
«Te posso fa ‘na domanda?» chiese poi Alberto.  
«Dimme»  
«Che intendevi l’altro giorno quando hai detto ‘perché è te che hanno menato’?»  
Aureliano non ricordò immediatamente quando aveva detto una frase del genere, quindi sentirsela ripetere lo sorprese un po’. Aveva davvero detto una cosa del genere?  
Si, si, doveva essere stato lui. Perché negli ultimi giorni non aveva fatto altro che pensare ad un modo per scoprire i colpevoli. Chiedere con la forza le registrazioni di qualche telecamera vicina al locale? Andare in giro a fare domande? Una parte di sé sapeva benissimo che Alberto non avrebbe gradito. Era chiaro come il sole del mattino che voleva lasciarsi tutta quella storia alle spalle.  
«Quello che ho detto.» rispose semplicemente, prendendo un tiro dallo spinello e fissando lo sguardo sul fumo che usciva dalla sua bocca.  
Non era la risposta che avrebbe voluto ottenere ma Alberto se la fece bastare.  
«Nun pensavo che m’avresti aiutato. Sai…per il modo in cui se semo lasciati l’ultima volta.»  
Era rischioso, e lo sapeva, fare riferimento a quello che era accaduto ormai mesi prima.  
Aureliano gli lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi. Forse Alberto era riuscito a scalfire il muro di indifferenza e ora Aureliano Adami era a disagio. Abbassò gli occhi.  
«Senti…» si interruppe un attimo, per schiarirsi la gola «Te lo volevo dì ma…nun c’ho avuto l’occasione. E poi…Isabelle e…sta cosa.» si interruppe ancora. Era visibilmente a disagio, il tutto peggiorato dagli occhi di Alberto fissi su di lui, che cercavano di capire dove stesse andando a parare.  
«Insomma…Me dispiace pe quello che t’ho detto quel giorno. Me ne so accorto subito de avè fatto ‘na cazzata. Cioè…me l’hanno fatto capì. E che…l’ho gestita male, me dispiace.»  
Dio, se gli avessero raccontato qualche mese prima quello che stava succedendo in quel momento, Alberto non avrebbe creduto ad una sola parola.  
Alberto Anacleti invece era lì, in quel momento, ad ascoltare ogni parola che gli usciva dalla bocca e non poté fare a meno di abbozzare un sorriso.  
«Grazie.»  
Non contava di ringraziarlo, non davvero. Era stato male, malissimo, dopo quel giorno. E ancora ricordava chiaramente quello che aveva provato in quel momento, ed era un ricordo che si accodava agli altri mille ricordi orribili che avrebbe voluto dimenticare per sempre.  
Ma Aureliano sembrava così sincero.  
«Te chiedo scusa pure io. Me dispiace pe quello che ho fatto. È stata un’idea di merda.» disse poi, senza poter fare a meno di riderne amaramente. Era stato un tentativo maldestro, anche se estremamente onesto, e forse tra 10 anni avrebbe potuto riderne davvero.  
Non pensava che fosse stata una frase strana fino a quando Aureliano non lo guardò con un’espressione confusa e le sopracciglia contratte.  
«Te dispiace?» chiese.  
Alberto si riprese lo spinello che si era spento tra le dita di Aureliano e facendolo gli sfiorò la mano.  
«Si beh…» iniziò, fermandosi un attimo dopo per riaccendere lo spinello «T’ho messo in una situazione der cazzo.»  
«Perché l’hai fatto?»  
Ad una domanda del genere, solo qualche giorno prima, sarebbe crollato. Sarebbe scappato chilometri lontano, pur di non rispondere. Avrebbe preferito non rivedere mai più Aureliano, se questo voleva dire proteggere l’ultimo sprazzo di orgoglio e amor proprio che gli era rimasto.  
Ma dopo quello che era successo, ormai non aveva nulla a cui aggrapparsi.  
«Perché me piaci, Aurelià. Che domande der cazzo.»  
Si beh, avrebbe potuto usare il passato Alberto. Avrebbe potuto dire ‘perché mi piacevi. Per questo ti ho baciato. Mesi fa.’  
Invece no. Che senso aveva mentire?  
Aureliano sapeva tutto. Forse era l’unico a sapere davvero tutto.  
Sapeva le cose orribili che avevano fatto insieme, sapeva che gli piaceva cantare in macchina, che gli piaceva da morire ballare, sapeva da che famiglia veniva. Lo aveva visto felice, terrorizzato, strafatto, arrabbiato.  
Era zingaro e frocio. Gliel’aveva detto. Che senso aveva nascondersi ancora?  
Cosa avrebbe potuto fargli, Aureliano? Picchiarlo? Ah, che si mettesse in fila.  
Forse lui era stato pronto a dirglielo chiaramente ma sicuramente Aureliano non era stato pronto a sentirselo dire, infatti scattò in piedi come se fosse appena stato morso da un ragno.  
Alberto voleva fare quello con la pelle forte, ma lo guardò e sentì lo stomaco attorcigliarsi. Il fatto è che ogni passo che faceva verso la verità lo allontanava da Aureliano.  
Aveva sempre avuto paura di perderlo. Era convinto di averlo già perso dopo la loro ultima conversazione, ma dopo averlo rivisto, dopo aver passato con lui quelle ore. Non poteva negarlo, averlo accanto lo faceva sentire vivo.  
Aureliano era visibilmente sconvolto «Che cazzo Spadì.» disse, più a se stesso che a lui. Camminava avanti e indietro, alzando un sacco di sabbia, e si passava nervosamente le mani tra i capelli.  
Spadino si alzò e si liberò del mozzicone dello spinello. «Non dà de matto, okay? Volevo solo esse sincero, perché m’hai aiutato, perché te considero n’amico. Ma…non te coinvolgerò mai più in sta cosa. Non farò mai più quello che ho fatto. Te lo posso promette.»  
Aureliano si fermò, lo guardò di sottecchi, il suo volto così severo, incazzato, preoccupato.  
Alberto provò a sorridergli. Tra l’occhio gonfio, il labbro rotto e lo zigomo distrutto, probabilmente non gli era uscito il sorriso consolatorio che pensava di fare. Allora allungò la mano, tendendo il braccio verso di lui. «Stamo a posto?»  
Aureliano lo guardava ancora, senza dire una parola, ma alla fine gli strinse la mano in uno slancio.  
«Si.» disse soltanto, ma da come lo guardava Alberto sapeva che tutto sarebbe stato diverso adesso.  
Ma forse era meglio così.

Non si videro più quella settimana.  
Spadino cercò davvero di mettersi a riposo completo, perché una volta tornato da Ostia, quella sera, si era reso conto di quanto fosse stremato e di quanto lo avesse spossato quel piccolo viaggio.  
Aureliano, invece, si rese ben presto conto del fatto che non riusciva a pensare ad altro che non fosse a quel pomeriggio sulla spiaggia. E la cosa lo faceva incazzare da morire.  
Perché continuava a pensarci? Quelli non erano problemi suoi. Non era stato chiaro Alberto, sul fatto che non ci sarebbe stato seguito a quella storia? Che non avrebbe nuovamente provato a baciarlo? Che non avrebbe più tirato fuori il discorso?  
E allora perché era li da giorni a pensarci?  
Perché lo faceva così incazzare il fatto che Spadino si fosse preso una cotta per lui? Perché gliene fregava qualcosa?

Nonostante quelle domande, nonostante tutte le risposte che si era dato. Nonostante tutto, quando passarono quasi due settimane senza nessuna notizia da parte di Spadino, non poté fare a meno di mandargli un messaggio.  
Si trovava a Roma, per degli affari. Affari di cui Alberto non doveva sapere nulla, perché sicuramente non gli avrebbe fatto piacere e anche perché aveva altri problemi a cui pensare al momento.  
Mentre era fermo al semaforo, vicino Ponte Milvio, prese il telefono dalla tasca e compose un veloce messaggio.  
‘Sono a Roma. Che fine hai fatto?’  
La risposta arrivò dopo pochissimo, proprio mentre scattava il verde. Lo lesse velocemente.  
‘Tutto ok. Sono a Piazza Vittorio, al bar. Ostia stasera?’  
‘Vengo lì’ digitò allora, alternando lo sguardo tra la strada e il telefono.  
‘Non sono solo. Ci vediamo da te stasera’

Senza neanche pensarci avrebbe dovuto fare spallucce e tornare a casa, lo sapeva benissimo. Ma rimase troppo a lungo a pensare all’ultimo messaggio. Pensò a tutti i significati che poteva avere ‘Non sono solo’.  
Poteva essere al bar con sua moglie, avrebbe avuto senso. O forse con qualcuno dei suoi uomini. Forse stava concludendo un affare. Ma perché portarli al bar dove, ai tempi, andavano insieme, quando c’era ancora Lele? E poi Piazza Vittorio non era il suo territorio.  
Che male c’era in andare a dare un’occhiata?  
Era troppo tardi per imboccare la Tangenziale Est, quindi proseguì sul Lungotevere. Rimase un po’ fermo nel traffico all’altezza dell’ingresso di Piazza del Popolo e l’imbocco di Via del Muro Torto e viaggiò a passo sostenuto fino a Termini. Quella zona era sempre un incubo.  
Arrivato davanti al Parco di Via Vittorio Emanuele si fermò in un parcheggio giallo a pochi metri dal Bar.  
Non sapeva esattamente cosa voleva ottenere da tutto questo, contando che era inverno e i proprietari avevano lasciato fuori sotto il portico solo un paio di tavoli per i fumatori, che al momento erano vuoti.  
Certamente non poteva entrare nel bar e vedere con chi fosse Spadino. Sarebbe stato da matti.

  
«Belle notizie?» gli chiese Tommaso, attirando la sua attenzione dal telefono.  
«Cosa?»  
«Hai sorriso sul telefono. Te so arrivate belle notizie?» il ragazzo giocava con il suo bicchiere di Spritz mentre guardava Alberto con un sorriso gentile. Aveva tanti capelli ricci e scuri, occhi scuri e un filo di barba. Era facilmente più alto di Alberto e aveva sempre quel sorriso gentile in faccia. Non era esattamente quello a cui era abituato, ma forse per questo aveva attirato la sua attenzione all’interno di quel pub, in cui tutti sembravano giudicarti.  
«No, niente di che. Solo n’amico che non vedevo da un po’. Sai, co sto lavoro non riesco ad avè ‘na vita normale.» mise via il telefono e riprese in mano la sua birra delle cinque del pomeriggio.  
Avevano scelto quel bar, o meglio Tommaso aveva proposto quel bar, perché era a due passi dalla sua università, dove dopo poco avrebbe dovuto assistere ad una lezione.  
«Dove sei andato di bello sta settimana? Sai…me lo immagino super eccitante lavorare nella videosorveglianza.»  
Alberto sorrise «Nah, solamente tanti lavori notturni e dormite in pieno giorno.» sorrise, poi cercò di cambiare discorso, perché lui non ne sapeva un cazzo di che cosa volesse dire lavorare nella videosorveglianza.  
Gli era solo venuto in mente così, la sera che si erano conosciuti al pub, perché mentre parlavano aveva per sbaglio alzato gli occhi e visto le telecamere in funzione.  
Certamente non poteva dirgli quello che davvero faceva nella vita.  
«Me dispiace ancora pe l’altra sera. Un mix di sfighe assoluto.»  
«Oh beh, hai avuto il tempo di tagliarti i capelli!» esclamò Tommaso, volendo probabilmente evitare di tornare sul discorso del loro primo semi-appuntamento finito male.  
Per quanto la sua faccia stesse molto meglio, Tommaso aveva subito fatto domande quando si erano visti vicino al bar una ventina di minuti prima.  
‘Stavo a montà ‘na telecamera in alto e m’è scivolata la scala. Potevo farmi molto peggio. M’è andata bene’ aveva risposto, recitando.  
«Si, volevo qualcosa di diverso.» si accarezzò la testa velocemente, i capelli erano cresciuti di qualche centimetro.  
«Ci stai bene, davvero.» e anche lui si prese la libertà di passargli una mano sulla testa. Era il loro vero e proprio primo contatto e ad Alberto piacque.  
Rimasero a chiacchierare per una buona mezz’ora, ma dopo un po’ Alberto iniziò a sentirsi a disagio. Le cazzate che stava raccontando stavano aumentando esponenzialmente, una tirava l’altra.  
Quindi tirò fuori il telefono e vide l’orario, come se contasse davvero qualcosa.  
«Scusami, ma devo andare. C’ho un lavoro stasera, fuori Roma. Devo andarmi a cambiare ancora.»  
Tommaso ne fu preso un po’ in contropiede ma annuì «Oh, certo. Ti accompagno alla macchina. Ho ancora una po’ di tempo prima della lezione.» buttò giù in un sorso il dito di Spritz rimasto nel bicchiere e si alzò. «Offro io.» disse poi, prendendo il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni.  
«No, per favore, famme offrì a me. Me vojo fa perdonà per l’altra sera.» dicendo quelle parole allungò la mano e gli toccò il polso.  
Tommaso sorrise e annuì «La prossima volta allora tocca a me.»

Uscirono dal bar e si trovarono sotto il portico. Alberto guardava solo il ragazzo accanto a lui e si fermarono ancora un po’ a chiacchierare fuori dal bar. Aureliano non era nel loro range visivo, ma lui li vedeva chiaramente dalla sua macchina.  
Non aveva mai visto quel ragazzo e in nessun modo sembrava uno del clan Anacleti.  
Quello era un appuntamento.  
Poi successe qualcosa. Qualcosa di inaspettato, nella sua testa, qualcosa da matti completi.  
Scese dalla macchina. Velocemente e con passo deciso. Gli occhi fissi sul bersaglio.  
Gli arrivò a qualche passo e vide, improvvisamente, gli occhi di Alberto intercettarlo. Lesse il panico nei suoi occhi.  
Lui, invece, sorrise.  
«Ah Spadì!» esclamò, con un tono che presagiva un brutto quarto d’ora per Alberto.  
Per quanto Tommaso non conoscesse quel soprannome si girò istintivamente verso la fonte del rumore.  
Vide arrivare a passò deciso verso di loro questo ragazzone biondo, con una giacca di pelle e il volto falsamente amichevole. Quel genere di ragazzo da cui tua madre ti mette in guardia.  
Alberto non sapeva che fare, rimase assolutamente a bocca asciutta, mentre Aureliano li raggiungeva con un’espressione terrificante, almeno per lui.  
Vide Tommaso guardarlo confuso e in quel momento capì che doveva reagire e arginare i danni.  
«Aurelià…che ce fai da ste parti?» gli chiese. Aureliano, di tutta risposta, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, stringendo in segno di saluto.  
«Niente di che, passavo de qua. Niente lavoro, oggi?»  
Era meschino. Lo sapeva.  
Ma sapeva anche che Alberto non aveva detto a quel bel ragazzo riccio cosa faceva per vivere. Né da che famiglia provenisse. Né altre informazioni importanti sulla sua vita.  
Alberto lo guardava, cercando di mantenere un’espressione che non tradisse il suo panico.  
Ma probabilmente il suo volto diceva tutto. «Stasera.» rispose soltanto.  
L’ultima cosa che voleva al mondo era presentargli Tommaso, ma il ragazzo, sentendosi a disagio e messo da parte fece un colpo di tosse che attirò di nuovo l’attenzione di Alberto su di lui.  
Non c’era bisogno di attirare l’attenzione di Aureliano, che lo guardava insistentemente da quando li aveva raggiunti.  
«Tommaso, lui è Aureliano. Abbiamo lavorato insieme per un po’.»  
Tommaso sorrise, con il suo sorriso dolce. Aureliano, aveva quello sguardo terrificante che Alberto aveva visto fin troppe volte.  
«Piacere.»  
«Il piacere è mio.» poi si avvicinò di qualche passo e i sensori di Alberto impazzirono «Che belli sti riccetti.» ebbe anche il coraggio di prendere tra le dita uno dei ricci di Tommaso e giocarci un po’.  
Alberto, senza potersi fermare, gli mise una mano sul petto e lo spinse, il necessario per allontanarlo da Tommaso che era visibilmente a disagio.  
«Stavamo annà via, Aurelià. Ci sentiamo dopo.» in un secondo afferrò il polso di Tommaso e se la svignò, lasciando Aureliano indietro, a guardarli fino a che non svoltarono l’angolo.  
«Che cosa è appena successo?» chiese Tommaso, appena furono lontano, indicando con il pollice un punto dietro di sé.  
Alberto abbozzò un sorriso «Nah, niente. È che lui è un po’ strano.» lasciò cadere il discorso, ma sapeva benissimo che Tommaso non aveva creduto ad una sola parola.

  
Erano circa le otto quando Alberto si mise in macchina per raggiungere Ostia. La rabbia non era andata via, anzi era peggiorata nel corso del pomeriggio, ogni volta che pensava a quella sceneggiata.  
Era confuso, perché non riusciva neanche lui a capire cosa fosse successo. Ed era arrabbiato, perché Aureliano aveva fatto incontrare due mondi che lui voleva separati.  
Poi c’era quella sensazione, in fondo al suo cervello, di profondo imbarazzo.  
Aureliano l’aveva visto con Tommaso e aveva capito immediatamente. Ne era sicuro.  
Si chiese, per un secondo, se non sarebbe stato meglio negare. Negare, sempre. Fino alla morte.  
Era a questo che era abituato.  
Ma aveva senso? Aveva senso negare con Aureliano?  
Quando aveva ricevuto il suo messaggio, quel pomeriggio, ne era stato genuinamente felice. Tommaso l’aveva notato subito, quel sorriso sul suo viso quando aveva riconosciuto il numero, ancora non salvato, sul suo telefono.  
Non aveva in nessun modo provato a contattarlo dopo quella conversazione sulla spiaggia. Sapeva che qualsiasi tentativo sarebbe stato l’equivalente di mettere pressione ad Aureliano, quindi non l’avrebbe fatto. Dopo una settimana senza notizie si era quasi dato per sconfitto.  
Aureliano non voleva più vederlo e aveva pensato che, per quanto si sentisse uno schifo, forse era la cosa più giusta per entrambi.  
Come avrebbe potuto farsela passare se continuava a vederlo con regolarità? A vedere i suoi occhi, e i suoi capelli, il suo viso, le sue mani. Dio, lo sapeva che non ne sarebbe mai uscito.  
Ma poi lui si era presentato lì e tutti quei pensieri che gli avevano dato una triste sicurezza erano andati a farsi benedire.  
Per tutto il tragitto verso Ostia aveva pensato a cosa dirgli, ma non ne aveva la più pallida idea. Sentiva solo questa rabbia, questo imbarazzo e qualche sprazzo d’orgoglio mangiarselo vivo.  
Mentre parcheggiava la macchina ripensò al panico che gli era preso, quando l’aveva visto lì davanti al bar e questo riaccese la rabbia.  
Scese con passo deciso dalla macchina, diede un’occhiata veloce alla jeep parcheggiata, e si avviò verso lo stabilimento. C’erano le luci accese dentro, poteva vederlo dai pochi millimetri di spazio tra le assi di legno.  
Ma gli bastò fare pochi passi per rendersi conto che Aureliano non era all’interno della casa, ma fuori, seduto sulle scalette. Stava bevendo una birra, direttamente dalla bottiglia e guardava per terra, nonostante fosse assolutamente consapevole del suo arrivo.  
«Che era quella cosa, oggi, Aurelià? Che t’è preso?»  
Aureliano non rispose subito e rimase con gli occhi bassi, muovendosi solo per prendere un altro sorso di birra.  
Alzò la testa dopo qualche secondo «M’era venuta voja de caffè.» rispose.  
Alberto si passò una mano sulla testa rasata «T’avevo detto che non ero solo. T’avevo detto de non venì.»  
«Beh, ma io faccio il cazzo che me pare.» ribatté Aureliano e Alberto ebbe la sensazione di sbattere la testa contro il muro.  
«Chi te capisce è bravo, Aurelià.»  
«A me, eh? Prima me dici quelle cose…» iniziò Aureliano, indicando la spiaggia con la bottiglia ormai mezza vuota «scompari nel nulla e poi…» si interruppe.  
‘…e poi esci con un ragazzo’, ma questo non lo disse.  
Alberto scrollò le spalle e fece qualche passo. Era incredulo. «E poi cosa, eh?» lo provocò.  
«Che te ne frega de chi vedo? Cosa dovrei fa pe te? Perde tutta la vita dietro ad Aureliano Adami?» esclamò, sarcastico.  
Aureliano si alzò, lanciò lontano la bottiglia che atterrò con un tonfo sulla sabbia e lo fronteggiò «No, ma mancò sgancià la bomba e annattene come se niente fosse!»  
Alberto aprì le braccia, troppo stanco per discutere. «Va bene, come dici tu Aurelià. Dimme che voi che faccio a sto punto. Ogni tuo desiderio è n’ordine.»  
Quell’ultimo stralcio della frase gli fece andare il sangue al cervello. Lo stava prendendo in giro.  
«Perché non te ne vai a fanculo te e le tue grandi dichiarazioni?» rispose Aureliano, aggressivamente. Alberto fece un passo indietro, poteva sentire il suo respiro sulla faccia e, improvvisamente, si sentì in pericolo.  
Tutto il sangue del suo corpo confluì nelle gambe, tanto che in un attimo sentì le sue mani e il suo viso raffreddarsi. Istintivamente alzò le mani, le mise tra il suo corpo e quello di Aureliano.  
Il biondo rimase interdetto da quel movimento, da quel muro improvviso, ma quando vide il suo viso si rese conto di quando Alberto fosse terrorizzato. Gli occhi erano grandi e lucidi. Una mano era alzata all’altezza del suo viso, l’altra del suo petto. Era spaventato, ma pronto all’azione.  
Lui, di conseguenza, fece qualche passo indietro «Non te faccio niente.» disse, mettendo più spazio possibile tra di loro.  
Era arrabbiato, era vero, era confuso, non sapeva perché stava provando tutto quello che stava provando, ma non gli avrebbe mai messo le mani addosso.  
Alberto, razionalmente, sapeva che Aureliano non l’avrebbe mai toccato, ma quella reazione era stata tutto fuorché razionale. Cercò di riprendersi, velocemente, nonostante l’imbarazzo e la vergogna che lo stavano uccidendo.  
«Io me ne vado a fanculo, co le mie dichiarazioni. Quando sarai pronto a parlà de oggi, chiamame. Se no lasciame in pace.»  
Le gambe erano già pronte a scappare via qualche secondo prima, quindi furono pronte quando Alberto decise di andarsene da lì, perché il peso nel petto si stava facendo troppo pesante da reggere.  
Aureliano si trovò a dover pensare in fretta. Se lo rincorreva, se lo toccava, Alberto avrebbe potuto sentirsi aggredito e l’ultima cosa che voleva era farlo spaventare ancora una volta.  
Ma non voleva neanche che lui se ne andasse, non così.  
Il pensiero che Alberto potesse non sentirsi al sicuro neanche con lui lo stava uccidendo.  
«Aspetta dai. Parliamone.»  
Alberto si girò, solo per un secondo. «Capisci cosa c’hai da dimme, prima.»

E non aveva tutti i torti Alberto.  
Quando aveva sentito la sua macchina sgommare via, si era rimesso a sedere sugli scalini e si era preso la testa fra le mani.  
Quella conversazione era stata stupida e surreale. Quello che aveva fatto davanti a quel bar era chiaro. Il modo in cui aveva voluto farlo sentire a disagio, il modo in cui avrebbe voluto che quel ragazzo riccio si levasse dalle palle.  
Aveva ragione quando aveva detto ‘Capisci cosa c’hai da dimme, prima’. Aveva ragione perché lui non sapeva cosa voleva da Alberto.  
Non sapeva perché vederlo con un altro ragazzo lo aveva infastidito così tanto, lo aveva fatto incazzare così tanto.  
Si sfregò gli occhi, frustrato.  
La verità è che non riusciva a pensare. Non riusciva a pensare a niente, perché l’unica cosa che sopravviveva abbastanza a lungo nella sua testa erano gli occhi terrorizzati di Alberto, mentre lo guardava.  
Lo aveva spaventato. Il suo solito modo di fare, il suo modo di affrontare i problemi, non andavano bene.  
Non più.

  
La mattina dopo si alzò di buon’ora e si diresse in palestra. Non andava in palestra da qualche mese ormai, troppo da fare, troppo da pensare.  
Si era messo dei vecchi pantaloncini di tuta e una maglietta nera tutta sdrucita, si era fatto al volo la borsa con il necessario per la doccia, un cambio, i suoi guantoni e si era messo in macchina.  
Si era svegliato con uno scopo, quella mattina: sfogare tutta la rabbia, costringersi a pensare come una persona normale senza farsi prendere dalla frustrazione.  
Solo così avrebbe potuto parlare nuovamente con Alberto.  
Ormai, nella sua testa, lo chiamava solo così.  
Lui era Alberto, e non sapeva quando lo era diventato. Il passaggio era stato talmente organico, dalla prima volta che lo aveva sentito, che quasi non se ne era accorto.  
Quando scese le scale che portavano alla palestra interrata, si rese conto con piacere che c’erano pochissime persone ad allenarsi, la maggior parte nella parte degli attrezzi e dei pesi.  
«Aurelià. Da quanto tempo.» si girò, seguendo la voce e vide Cesare, il proprietario della palestra. Lo aveva visto crescere. Un ragazzino pieno di rabbia che cercava modi per sfogarla.  
«Ciao Cé. Quanto te devo pe un po’ de tempo coi guantoni?» chiese, andandogli incontro e stringendogli la mano.  
Cesare era un ex pugile, ormai in pensione. Il suo fisico aveva ceduto un po’, principalmente sulla pancia, ma dalla sua conformazione era visibile il suo passato da atleta.  
Aveva un viso gentile, ma sapeva essere terrificante.  
«Tu non me devi niente. So contento de rivedette. Prendi quello all’angolo, tutto tuo.» gli diede due colpetti amichevoli sulla spalla e se ne andò.  
Aureliano andò a posare il borsone negli spogliatoi e a prendere i suoi guantoni personali.

Quando si trovò davanti a quel sacco rosso, appeso al soffitto, nel silenzio di una palestra alle nove del mattino si rese conto che non poteva più rimandare.  
Se neanche stare seduto sulla spiaggia a guardare il mare lo aveva aiutato, questo era un tentativo che doveva fare.  
Iniziò a riscaldarsi, fare qualche passo avanti e indietro, poi si decise ad affrontare il sacco per quello che era. Un sacco e non una persona che avrebbe potuto attaccarlo.  
1-2-3 colpi, ispira dal naso, espira dalla bocca. Di nuovo. 1-2-3 colpi.  
Era solo in quel momento. Non era sotto gli occhi indagatori e feriti di Alberto. Poteva pensare, far uscire tutto fuori.  
1-2-3-4-5 colpi. Destro, sinistro, destro, destro.  
Iniziò a farsi domande.  
‘Perché sei andato a quel bar?’  
Perché volevo sapere con chi fosse. 1-2-3 colpi, sempre più forti.  
Si ricordò quello che aveva provato quel giorno, quando aveva visto per la prima volta, nella penombra, il viso distrutto di Alberto. Ricordò la rabbia. 1-2-3-4 pugni contro la sabbia.  
Ricordò la frustrazione quando aveva cercato di tirar fuori i ricordi di Alberto. Anche se questo voleva dire farlo soffrire, lui voleva solamente sapere con chi prendersela, chi ripagare con la stessa moneta, di chi vendicarsi.  
Per tutto il tempo era stato completamente distaccato da quello che Alberto poteva aver provato, di come si stesse riprendendo. Ma quando aveva visto il suo sguardo terrorizzato la sera prima, si era reso conto di tutto.  
Come aveva potuto essere così cieco?  
Era evidente che quello che gli era successo aveva avuto delle conseguenze dentro di lui, molto più forti di tutti i lividi che erano visibili da fuori.  
1-2-3-4-5-6 colpi, sempre più forte.  
Goccioline di sudore iniziavano a scivolare sulla sua fronte.  
Come aveva potuto sfogare su di lui la sua rabbia e il suo odio? Non ne aveva già preso abbastanza?  
Iniziò a lavorare sulla frase perfetta da scrivergli.  
Ma cosa poteva scrivergli, quando ancora non sapeva cosa volesse dirgli?  
Alberto probabilmente aveva tutte le domande giuste e lui nessuna risposta da dargli.  
Ripercorse nella mente tutto quello che era successo nelle ultime settimane.  
Cosa aveva provato quando aveva visto Alberto portato via su una barella. Quando gli avevano detto che no, non poteva stare con lui nella stanza. Quando, dopo averlo portato a casa, lo aveva visto zoppicare via per rientrare nella tana dei leoni. Quando, con una serenità quasi disturbante, Alberto aveva detto ‘Perché mi piaci’.  
Certo, non era una novità, ma tra sapere una cosa e sentirsela dire c’è differenza. Per questo si era arrabbiato. Perché aveva dovuto dare voce a quello che sentiva?  
E perché lui non riusciva a farlo?  
1-2-3-4-5-6, sempre più veloce.  
Pensò a quello che aveva provato quando lo aveva visto uscire da quel bar con quel ragazzo, quando lo aveva visto sorridere, sereno. Si stavano toccando, lui l’aveva visto.  
L’aveva visto il ragazzo toccare distrattamente la testa rasata di Alberto, lo aveva visto mentre Alberto metteva una mano dietro la sua schiena.  
1-2 e 3-4 e 5-6 e 7-8

Pensò a Isabel. A cosa gli avrebbe detto se avesse potuto parlare con lei.  
Lei aveva sempre avuto quel potere, di rendere tutto semplice. Già la vita era troppo complicata, perché complicarsi anche quelle piccole cose che potevano essere semplici?  
Si fermò un attimo, si appoggiò al sacco e riprese fiato.  
Voleva parlare con Alberto subito, in quel momento, ma sapeva che non poteva permetterselo.  
Doveva far pace col cervello, come aveva detto lui, prima di chiamarlo.  
Altrimenti non avrebbe avuto un’altra possibilità.

  
Alberto era in giro in macchina da un po’, ormai.  
Per quanto per la maggior parte della gente guidare a Roma era un vero e proprio incubo, farlo di mercoledì mattina alle dieci, era quasi piacevole.  
Si trovava vicino Castel Sant’Angelo. Era circondato da grande bellezza, ma vedeva solo la strada davanti a sé. La mente non era davvero lì presente.  
Stava pensando ad Aureliano.  
Si, che novità.  
Aveva ripercorso nella testa varie volte quello che si erano detti, quella conversazione irreale, ma la sua memoria si bloccava sempre quando ricordava la vergogna di aver indietreggiato davanti ad Aureliano Adami.  
Aveva avuto paura di lui. Non poteva mentire, non a se stesso. A tutti gli altri si, ma aveva smesso di mentire a se stesso.  
Era così che sarebbe stata la sua vita, ora? Avrebbe avuto paura di chiunque avesse alzato la voce contro di lui? Avrebbe avuto paura di Aureliano?

Si rese conto di essere vicino ad uno dei suoi posti preferiti a Roma, quindi arrivato al ponte vicino Porta Portese, si inserì sulla strada del Lungotevere. Dopo pochi minuti, parcheggiò e uscì dalla macchina.  
Percorse il chiostro velocemente e superò il cancello di ingresso, sentendo subito la consistenza dei sassolini bianchi sotto i suoi piedi.  
Il Giardino degli Aranci era sempre meraviglioso, anche d’inverno. Camminò lungo il percorso di pietre e si appoggiò al balcone su Roma. Il Tevere era calmo e tutto era stranamente silenzioso e cupo, a causa del cielo coperto di nuvole grigie. Il Cupolone era laggiù, solitario.  
Forse non doveva più preoccuparsi di essere spaventato da Aureliano. In realtà non pensava che lo avrebbe più rivisto.  
Lo aveva confuso parecchio, con la sua ‘dichiarazione’. Pensava che fosse ovvio. Non lo era?  
L’aveva presa peggio di quanto si aspettasse. L’aveva preso peggio persino del bacio che gli aveva dato!  
Era così arrabbiato.  
Alberto lo aveva visto arrabbiato, più volte, dopotutto era più o meno lo stato perpetuo di Aureliano. Ma non come quella sera. Quella era rabbia, frustrazione, odio. Ed era tutto canalizzato verso di lui.  
Era uno schifo sapere che la persona che ami, non è disposta a fare lo stesso per te. Alberto lo sapeva bene. Aureliano non era il suo primo rodeo, non con la famiglia che si ritrovava.  
Nel frattempo, il giardino aveva iniziato a popolarsi di turisti, ma nessuno lo stava infastidendo, lui continuava semplicemente a guardare Roma sotto di lui.  
Si ritrovò a ridere, da solo, come un matto.  
Rideva perché per un attimo aveva creduto che Aureliano provasse qualcosa per lui.  
Poteva davvero considerare quella pagliacciata una scenata di gelosia? O forse la verità era che vederlo con un altro ragazzo lo aveva messo in contatto con la realtà? La realtà che Alberto era frocio sul serio, mica solo a parole, mica solo con le sue grandi dichiarazioni del cazzo e che quando gli aveva detto che gli piaceva, era vero. Che quando lo aveva baciato, era serio.  
Ma erano supposizioni.  
Alberto non aveva capito nulla di quello che era successo.  
Si sedette su una panchina, non ancora pronto per tornare a casa o fare qualcosa con la sua giornata, e poco dopo gli arrivò un messaggio sul cellulare. Era Tommaso.

‘Vogliamo riprovare? Stesso posto, stessa ora?’

Se c’era qualcosa che poteva far andar peggio la giornata era proprio quella. Intendeva tornare allo stesso locale? Non poteva. Semplicemente non poteva tornare lì.  
Prima di rispondere al messaggio si prese un attimo. Un attimo per capire se aveva davvero voglia di vederlo, o se, ancora una volta, stava andando con la corrente.  
Guardò davanti a sé, verso gli alberi, sospirando.  
Forse se avesse accettato di vederlo, Aureliano…  
No, vaffanculo, non doveva pensare a quello che lui avrebbe pensato. Non gliene doveva importante.  
Come aveva detto, non voleva perdere la sua vita dietro Aureliano Adami. E non lo avrebbe fatto.

‘Che ne dici se ti vengo a prendere e troviamo un posto dove stare un po’ soli? Se sto correndo troppo dimmelo. Mi va più che bene anche prendere qualcosa da bere insieme’

Era una mossa audace, doveva ammetterlo. Ed era davvero in grado di fare sesso, conciato in quel modo? Ma non ci pensò più di tanto. Se lo andava a prendere, poteva decidere dove andare, quindi non sarebbe dovuto tornare in quel posto. Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito e voleva evitare di ridicolizzarsi anche davanti a Tommaso.  
Il ragazzo ci mise un po’ a rispondere e questo gli fece intuire che forse si, aveva osato un po’ troppo. Ma mentre tornava alla macchina il telefono suonò ancora.

‘Mi piacciono i ragazzi intraprendenti. Va bene. Ti mando l’indirizzo e tu dimmi l’ora’

Come se non fosse stato lui a scrivere quel messaggio così ‘intraprendente’, Alberto rimase qualche secondo a leggere quelle parole, sbalordito.  
Era stato così…facile. Nessun dramma. Nessuna paura. Solo un ragazzo di 24 anni, sereno con quello che era.  
Dopo qualche minuto, gli arrivò un altro messaggio con l’indirizzo e, improvvisamente, non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse quella sera.

Quando arrivò sotto casa di Tommaso, prima di inviargli un messaggio per avvertirlo, tirò giù il parasole e si specchiò. Non doveva più preoccuparsi dei capelli, quello era un bene. E iniziava a piacersi, con quel taglio corto. L’occhio ormai era tornato alle sue dimensioni. Il livido sullo zigomo invece era ancora piuttosto visibile. Ma in linea di massima non sembrava più che gli avessero spaccato la faccia a forza di pugni.  
Aveva messo più attenzione nel vestirsi invece. Aveva indossato una camicia. Si, Alberto ‘Spadino’ Anacleti aveva una sola camicia bianca, senza fantasiose stampe. Alla fine, non aveva avuto molta scelta.  
Un paio di jeans neri e le sneaker per completare.  
Non sembrava il solito sé. Anche i suoi cugini lo avevano guardato strano, quando stava uscendo.  
Angelica aveva guardato dall’altra parte.  
Non aveva preso la sua macchina, ma aveva preso in prestito una di quelle che passavano più inosservate. Anche perché non poteva spiegare come un tecnico potesse permettersi una macchina tanto costosa.  
‘Sono giù’ scrisse. E dopo pochi minuti lo vide uscire dal portone.  
Gli venne da sorridere, perché già da come camminava, sembrava nervoso. Lo vide guardarsi intorno, per individuarlo, e quindi diede un piccolo colpo di clacson per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Tommaso lo vide e attraversò la strada, per raggiungerlo.  
«Ehi.» disse, entrando in macchina.  
«Ehi.» gli rispose soltanto Alberto. Da piccoli dettagli poteva rendersi conto di quanto Tommaso fosse nervoso.  
«Dove andiamo?» gli chiese poi, con un sorriso.  
«Tu dove vuoi andare?» lo provocò.  
«Dove vuoi tu.»  
E Alberto lo portò in albergo.  
Gli disse che avrebbe tanto voluto portarlo a casa sua, ma abitava con dei coinquilini ed erano tutti in casa. Una delle tante bugie che doveva fare in modo di ricordarsi.  
Tommaso forse, per un attimo, aveva pensato che l’avrebbe portato in un hotel squallido. Qualcosa a pochi euro all’ora. Ma non fu così.  
Si lasciarono il centro di Roma alle spalle, e questo un po’ lo fece insospettire, ma dopo qualche minuto in macchina con lui a chiacchierare, smise di preoccuparsi.  
Dopo una ventina di minuti lo vide entrare nel parcheggio di un grande edificio, con tantissime finestre e balconcini, alcune accese con calde luci gialle, altre spente e buie. Era un hotel a quattro stelle, in stile moderno, bianco e pulito. L’ingresso era delimitato da piante in vaso e c’era un vero e proprio usciere.  
«Albè…chissà quanto costa ‘sto posto.»  
«N’è un problema. Pensavi che t’avrei portato in qualche motel schifoso?» Alberto gli sorrise, perché sapeva perfettamente che era questo quello che aveva pensato, sul serio.  
Entrarono, Alberto davanti e Tommaso da dietro che, intimorito, si guardava intorno e studiava ogni piccolo dettaglio della lobby.  
Rimase in disparte mentre Alberto prendeva le chiavi della stanza, e si avvicinò solo quando gli fece cenno con la testa di seguirlo.  
«Hai fame?» gli chiese, mentre erano in ascensore verso il terzo piano.  
«No. Sono a posto.»  
«Ho preso ‘na bottiglia però.» gli disse, con un sorriso sornione.  
«Non vedo l’ora di brindare.» Tommaso, accanto a lui contro il fondo dell’ascensore, allungò le dita e sfiorò le sue.  
Alberto non ci stava capendo niente, ma se la cavava benissimo. Era lì, a flirtare, come se niente fosse. Come se fosse una persona normale. Come se potesse fare a meno del dramma, almeno per qualche ora.  
Appena entrarono nella stanza Tommaso, a disagio, si tolse la giacca e prese posto sul bordo dell’enorme letto matrimoniale. Usò quel punto di vista per studiare la stanza. Era moderna, ma l’ambiente era accogliente e caldo.  
Alberto non fece in tempo a togliersi la giacca che qualcuno bussò alla porta «Servizio in camera» sentì dire.  
Aprì la porta e trovò il cameriere con in mano un secchio di ghiaccio, con dentro una bottiglia di prosecco.  
«Grazie.» disse Alberto e gli allungò una banconota.  
Tommaso vide la scena. Non riuscì a capire con sicurezza di quale banconota di trattasse, ma aveva intravisto la carta verdastra. Aveva davvero appena dato 100 euro di mancia al cameriere?  
No, doveva aver visto male. Sicuramente.  
Si forzò di sorridere quando Alberto chiuse la porta e appoggiò il secchiello sul comodino. Dentro c’erano anche due flute. Aprì la bottiglia, cercando di non spaccare nessun lampadario e riempì i due bicchieri.  
Si sedette accanto a Tommaso e gli porse il suo. «Cin» disse poi, facendo incontrare il vetro.  
«Cin» rispose, guardandolo con insistenza.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese a quel punto Alberto, dopo aver preso il primo sorso di quel costoso prosecco.  
Tommaso scosse la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi «Sei strano.» gli disse.  
Lui rise «Davvero? Per l’hotel, vero? Mi dispiace…la mia vita privata è un po’ così da quando ho dei coinquilini.»  
«Non solo per l’hotel. Hai qualcosa di…diverso.»  
Alberto si fece immediatamente serio. Tommaso aveva capito qualcosa? Si era reso conto di quanto cazzate gli aveva detto? E continuava a dirgli?  
«Mi dispiace.» disse ancora, non sapendo come uscirne.  
«Smettila di scusarti. Non te devi scusà mai.»  
Quello che era strano era quella frase. Sentiva che avrebbe passato la vita a scusarsi con tutte le persone che lo circondavano, per quello che era.  
«Me piace che sei strano.» detto questo si alzò, prese i loro bicchieri e li poggiò di nuovo sul comodino.  
Poi, in un attimo, lo raggiunse, si infilò tra le sue gambe e gli prese il viso tra le mani.  
«Ti posso baciare?»  
Gli stava chiedendo il permesso? Quella domanda lo inondò di una sensazione nuova.  
«Si.» disse soltanto, come in trance. Nel suo campo visivo c’era solo quel ragazzo con selvaggi capelli ricci.  
Quando le loro labbra si toccarono Alberto si rese conto che non aveva mai, in tutta la sua vita, avuto un contatto tanto delicato e dolce. Nessuno lo aveva mai sfiorato in quel modo, nessuno avrebbe potuto, tra le persone che lo circondavano.  
Lui non aveva mai neanche pensato di averne bisogno. Di necessitare di un contatto così. Ma c’erano tante cose che si era perso, così tante.  
Lo prese per i fianchi, gli fece piegare le ginocchia sul letto e lo fece sedere sulle sue gambe. Stringeva la sua schiena, portava il suo corpo più vicino a lui ed era così caldo. Fare così affidamento sugli addominali gli fece ricordare delle sue costole incrinate. Ebbe una piccola fitta di dolore.  
Il secondo dopo Tommaso iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia, un bottone dopo l’altro, senza fretta, come se avesse paura di rovinargliela. Per un attimo Alberto pensò che si sarebbe alzato per piegarla sulla sedia. Ma no, gliela sfilò e la lasciò cadere sul letto. Quando il tessuto toccò il piumone, le sue mani erano già sul suo petto.  
Si rese conto del livido, ormai giallastro, sul suo fianco e lo guardò sorpreso «Anche questo è della caduta?» chiese.  
Lui annuì.  
«Ti fa male?»  
«Un po’.»  
Accarezzò il suo fianco con il dorso della mano, molto delicatamente «Farò piano.»  
Alberto, a sua volta, gli tolse il maglioncino che portava, lasciandolo in t-shirt. Infilò subito le mani sotto, per poterlo toccare.  
Il ragazzo poi lo spinse giù e gli accarezzò il petto fino a quando non sentì che Alberto si rilassava contro il letto. Gli baciò il petto e il fianco e sentì Alberto fare un profondo respiro.  
«Tutto okay?» gli chiese, senza però smettere, ma salendo per baciare il suo collo.  
«Te piace comandà, eh?»  
Tommaso gli lasciò un bacio sulle labbra. I suoi ricci gli solleticarono la fronte.  
«Te dispiace?»  
E Alberto non l’avrebbe mai detto. Aveva sempre pensato che per essere considerato un uomo, un uomo vero, doveva essere sempre in comando, doveva sempre avere il controllo e il coltello dalla parte del manico.  
Ma in quel momento lui non era Spadino Anacleti, era solo Alberto, ed essere alla mercé di quella bocca era l’unica cosa che aveva senso.  
«Neanche un po’.» rispose.  
Si sentì meno sicuro di se stesso quando Tommaso iniziò a slacciargli la cinta dei pantaloni, poi il bottone solitario, poi la zip. Respirò profondamente, aspettandosi il contatto da un momento all’altro.  
Puntuale, il ragazzo lo toccò attraverso i boxer e Dio solo sapeva quanto si sentisse come un ragazzino alla prima volta. Beh, non poteva dire di avere tutta l’esperienza del mondo, né quella che sembrava avere Tommaso, ma la situazione era così diversa che…il suo pensiero venne stroncato di netto, perché il ragazzo si tolse la t-shirt, rimanendo a petto nudo, e si iniziò a slacciare i pantaloni.  
Gli sorrideva, completamente a suo agio con il proprio corpo e anche con il suo, che riusciva a gestire così bene. Si alzò per scalciare via le scarpe e togliersi completamente i jeans e, nel frattempo, anche Alberto si preoccupò di imitarlo.  
Per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto gli occhi fissi su di lui, Alberto si sentiva mangiato con gli occhi e anche quella sensazione andò in lista con le altre nuove sensazioni della serata.  
Tommaso era la prima persona con cui faceva sesso con la consapevolezza che dopo non avrebbe dovuto pagarlo. Tommaso era lì perché lo voleva.  
Quando furono rimasti entrambi in boxer il ragazzo prese di nuovo posto su di lui, lo stringeva con le cosce, cosce che Alberto accarezzava e stringeva, mentre l’altro lo baciava.  
«Cosa vuoi che faccia?» chiese allora Tommaso, contro il suo stomaco. Vedeva solamente la parte superiore della sua testa, mentre mordeva e baciava la sua pancia, poi il suo sterno, fino ad arrivare al collo.  
«Quello che vuoi.» certo non poteva essere più specifico di così. La sua testa non era abbastanza concentrata.  
Lo sentì sorridere sulla sua pelle.  
Lo sentì scendere nuovamente, mentre abbandonava la testa contro il piumone che sotto la sua pelle si era fatto incandescente. Ancora una volta collo, sterno, stomaco, sentì le sue labbra sul bordo dei boxer, poi le sue dita. Un attimo dopo era completamente nudo, in tutti i sensi, e la bocca di Tommaso lo circondava.  
Si mise le mani sulla testa e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di respirare normalmente.  
Era una sensazione così bella che strinse gli occhi per la frustrazione quando, nella sua mente, rimbombò la voce di Aureliano.  
‘Perché non te ne vai a fanculo te e le tue grandi dichiarazioni?’  
E poi l’indimenticabile ‘Frocio de merda’  
Scosse la testa, come se potesse farlo andar via.  
Si agitò, tanto che Tommaso si staccò da lui e lo guardò «Che hai?»  
Alberto cercò di sorridere, di riprendere il controllo di sé. Gli fece segno di salire, e lo fece stendere sul letto «Non te piaceva?»  
Lui lo guardò con un sorriso intenerito «Certo che si. Ma vojo fa io qualcosa pe te.»  
Magari concentrandosi su di lui, sul suo piacere, si sarebbe ricordato di lasciare Aureliano fuori da quella stanza. Come Aureliano voleva lui fuori dalla sua vita.

La mattina dopo Alberto si svegliò piuttosto presto. In realtà non era sicuro neanche di aver dormito per un’ora. Tommaso l’aveva davvero tenuto impegnato fino a notte fonda, poi lui era crollato e Alberto era rimasto un po’ a guardarlo dormire.  
Si sentiva un disagiato, sinceramente.  
Si era alzato, si era vestito ed era sceso al bar dell’albergo per prendere un caffè, per evitare di svegliare il ragazzo con il servizio in camera.  
Si sedette su un divanetto, con il suo caffè e un muffin al cioccolato. Si mise persino a leggere il giornale, circondato da uomini in giacca e cravatta che facevano finta di non aver appena mandato via una prostituta dalla loro stanza.  
Li guardò, pensando a quanti uomini così aveva venduto coca e procurato prostitute. Era routine per lui, anche in quei momenti in cui avrebbe voluto trovarsi da tutt’altra parte.  
Mentre leggeva la prima pagina del giornale, l’unica che gli poteva interessare, sentì il cellulare vibrare.  
‘Dove sei?’ era Tommaso.  
‘Sono al bar dell’albergo. Prendo la colazione’  
Si alzò, si fece fare un cappuccino da portar via e imbustare un cornetto al cioccolato e tornò in stanza.  
Quando aprì con le chiavi Tommaso era seduto sul letto, ancora completamente nudo e si strofinava gli occhi. Era così sicuro e a suo agio con il suo corpo, adorava questo di lui.  
«Buongiorno anche a te» disse Alberto, flirtando un po’.  
Tommaso alzò gli occhi su di lui, serio. «Pensavo te ne fossi andato.»  
Alberto tirò su il cappuccino e la busta del cornetto «Solo a pià la colazione. Hai fame?»  
Poggiò il tutto sul comodino e gli porse il cappuccino. «Da morire.» prese la bevanda con una mano, ma allungò l’altro braccio e lo arpionò intorno alla vita. Lo portò a sedere accanto a lui.  
«Non devi andà a lavoro?»  
Ah giusto, lui aveva un lavoro.  
«Nel pomeriggio.» disse. «Tu, non hai lezione?»  
«Si, ma preferisco sta qua co te»  
Alberto si sentì subito a disagio. Fortunatamente, in quel momento, sentì il suo cellulare suonare.  
«È il tuo.» confermò Tommaso, mentre allungava la mano verso il cornetto.  
Lui ne approfittò per alzarsi e tirarlo fuori dalla tasca dei jeans. Sentì un crampo allo stomaco.

‘Ti vengo a prendere, stasera? Voglio parlare.’

«Che hai?» il ragazzo doveva aver notato la sua espressione. «Lavoro?»  
Alberto scosse la testa «No, no.» tornò a sedersi accanto a lui, finse un sorriso «Niente di che.»  
Tommaso lo guardò, studiandolo «È quel ragazzo?» gli chiese, senza esitazione.  
Lui sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpreso. «Chi?»  
«Lo sai chi. Quello del bar.» gli disse, guardandolo insistentemente. Il cornetto dimenticato nella mano appoggiata sul suo ginocchio.  
Alberto sapeva benissimo che la performance di Aureliano non fosse passata inosservata, ma pensava anche che fosse caduta nel dimenticatoio.  
«Perché?» gli chiese, distogliendo gli occhi da lui per un attimo.  
«Perché quella era una scenata di gelosia. Ne ho viste abbastanza da saperle riconoscere.»  
Alberto lo guardò e sorrise tristemente «Aureliano n’è tipo da gelosie, Tommà. È solo che quanno le cose non vanno come dice lui…beh, non je sta bene.»  
«E tu come vuoi che vadano?»  
In un secondo si sentì malissimo.  
Tommaso stava tastando il terreno, stava cercando di scoprire quanto in là si poteva spingere con quel ragazzo.  
Scosse la testa «Nun lo so. Lui è…complicato. Ma io…» si interruppe.  
«Non ce la fai a mollarlo.» Tommaso finì la frase per lui e, dopo aver visto l’espressione affranta di Alberto gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
«Ascolta. Tu mi piaci. Ma io…cerco qualcosa di semplice. Per una volta, nel mio casino di vita, quindi…parla con il biondone. Risolvi la questione. Poi, se vorrai…puoi richiamarmi. Hai il mio numero.»  
Alberto ascoltò quelle parole perso negli occhi di Tommaso e sentendosi peggio, ogni minuto che passava.  
Tommaso sarebbe stato perfetto per lui. Zero drammi, zero problemi.  
Ma, a volte, quando stava con lui si dimenticava quel casino che era anche la sua di vita.  
Tommaso voleva qualcosa di semplice e Alberto ‘Spadino’ Anacleti era tutt’altro che semplice, con o senza Aureliano Adami ad accompagnare.  
«Dai, se mi accompagni tu forse faccio in tempo per la lezione.»

Aveva accompagnato Tommaso a Termini e poi aveva proseguito verso casa.  
Non aveva ancora risposto ad Aureliano, perché non sapeva cosa rispondere.  
Voleva vederlo? Davvero? Dopo la notte che aveva passato?  
Per una volta, mentre tornava a casa, non si sentiva completamente uno schifo, perché aveva ancora sulla pelle le sensazioni che aveva provato quella notte.  
Voleva davvero permettere ad Aureliano di rovinare quel giorno?  
Ma il motivo per cui si odiava era che voleva vederlo. Gli mancava ogni giorno e anche se ci era abituato, questo non voleva dire che non fosse doloroso.

Una volta arrivato a casa si ritirò nella sua stanza, si chiuse a chiave, e si mise a letto. Voleva solo dormire.  
Mentre cercava di prendere sonno, prese il suo telefono e rilesse il messaggio.  
Prese un profondo respiro e scrisse solo ‘Vengo io da te’. Dio, sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito.

Quella sera faceva particolarmente freddo. Aveva indossato una felpa pesante, sotto la giacca a vento, i suoi jeans larghi e le sneaker. Non aveva voluto mettere il cappello di Aureliano, in uno slancio di immaturità, e quindi si tirò su il cappuccio della felpa per proteggere la sua testa quasi nuda.  
Scese in strada, fece due chiacchiere con gli uomini di guardia e si allontanò per raggiungere la macchina.  
Il freddo gli stava facendo battere i denti e stringere le spalle, tanto che sentiva i nervi e i muscoli del collo contrarsi. Rimase un po’ in macchina, con il motore acceso, per poter attivare l’aria condizionata.  
Prese il telefono e scrisse un messaggio ‘Sto arrivando’.  
Mentre era già per strada arrivò la risposta di Aureliano. ‘Sono impegnato ancora per un’oretta. Appena finisco ti chiamo’.  
Sbuffò, annoiato già in previsione dell’attesa.  
Non sapeva in che affari fosse coinvolto Aureliano e non gliel’avrebbe chiesto.  
La sua famiglia continuava a fare pressioni, soprattutto da quando suo fratello era in coma, ma lo avevano lasciato un po’ stare dopo la faccenda della rissa. Per il resto lui continuava ad essere scontroso con tutti, motivo per cui ormai nessuno si sentiva più a proprio agio nel prenderlo di mira.  
Inoltre, con Angelica, erano riusciti a costruire una squadra, per quanto fosse una squadra che comunicava poco. Ma era in qualche modo confortevole sapere che, nonostante tutto, avesse qualcuno che credeva in lui ed fosse disposto a difenderlo contro tutti e tutto.  
Molto spesso, la notte, quando la vedeva dormire accanto a lui, si addormentava sperando di svegliarsi degno di essere suo marito.  
Non era una cattiva persona, Angelica. Era solo sfortunata, esattamente come lui.

Anche se andò un po’ più piano sulla strada arrivò comunque in anticipo.  
Invece di andare allo stabilimento, quindi, si addentrò nelle strade della città.  
Sembravano addormentate, come lo possono solo essere le città di mare in inverno. Era come se gli mancasse qualcosa, alla città e alla gente, anche se rimaneva un posto molto attivo durante tutto l’anno.  
Invece di proseguire per l’idroscalo, per il Porto Turistico, girò a destra e si ritrovò sul lungomare.  
In pochi minuti si trovò al pontile di Ostia.  
Difficilmente aveva la possibilità di andarci, era un luogo troppo importante per gli uomini degli Adami.  
A due passi da Piazzale Gasparri ed un luogo centrale per il turismo.  
Parcheggiò la macchina vicino al McDonalds e arrivò a piedi al molo.  
Il mare era calmo, non c’era vento, ma il freddo era pungente. Per questo motivo c’erano pochissime persone in giro. Qualche coppietta coraggiosa, un signore con il cane, gli ultimi venditori ambulanti che chiudevano bottega e tornavano a casa.  
Con il cappuccio in testa per proteggersi dal freddo avanzò lungo il pontile. Gli era sempre piaciuto tantissimo.  
Il marmo bianco, il piastrellato per terra, le scritte sul davanzale.  
L+V = Forever  
Chissà se erano sul serio rimasti insieme per sempre.  
Lesse qualche altro messaggio, qualcuno un po’ romantico, altri decisamente più blasfemi, poi guardò il mare buio. Riusciva a vedere i frangiflutti neri, illuminati da quella luce dei lampioni che, dal pontile, li raggiungeva.  
Mentre era in piedi, appoggiato al muretto, si rese conto di quanto fosse cambiato, nel giro di poche settimane.  
Amava il silenzio, ora. O almeno, ci si sentiva a suo agio.  
Prima avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non rimanere solo, per non rimanere in silenzio, per neanche un minuto.  
Invece per tutto il viaggio non aveva accesso la radio e ora era lì a guardare il mare in silenzio da un tempo che non sapeva quantificare.  
Perché aveva permesso a quello che era successo di cambiarlo?  
Perché quello che era successo, che non era peggiore di tante altre cose che gli erano accadute e che lui aveva fatto a qualcun altro, aveva avuto tali conseguenze su di lui?  
Dov’era lo Spadino che cantava in macchina? Che si metteva dieci collane dorate al collo prima di uscire? E quello che si sistemava i capelli con il gel?  
Lo ricordava bene e non ci si riconosceva, non più almeno.  
Era ancora impegnato a guardare l’orizzonte invisibile quando sentì il telefono vibrargli in tasca.  
Rispose.  
‘Do stai?’ Aureliano non si perdeva certo in chiacchiere.  
‘Al pontile’ rispose, telegrafico.  
‘Te raggiungo’  
‘È sicuro?’ chiese a quel punto.  
‘Beh, sicuramente sei più al sicuro co me che senza. Arrivo.’  
Mise giù.  
Non era esattamente quello che voleva dire, Alberto.  
Non era preoccupato per la sua incolumità. Era da un po’ che non lo era più, a dir la verità.  
E se qualcuno li avesse visti insieme?  
Se Aureliano non era preoccupato, figurati se poteva esserlo lui, che aveva mille cose che gli frullavano per la testa.

Dopo la chiacchierata con Tommaso era arrivato a quella serata con una nuova consapevolezza.  
Che, nonostante tutto, lui sarebbe stato solo. Quindi che senso aveva stare lì, con lo stomaco in gola?  
Che senso aveva attendere con ansia l’arrivo di Aureliano?  
Che senso aveva ascoltare le sue parole?

Era ancora a quel pontile, nello stesso identico posto, con gli occhi chiusi ad ascoltare il rumore intimo del mare quando Aureliano lo raggiunse.  
Senza dire una parola si appoggiò anche lui sul parapetto e lanciò un’occhiata all’acqua direttamente sotto di loro, prima di dare attenzione ad Alberto.  
«È uno dei miei posti preferiti. Soprattutto de notte.» gli disse.  
«Nun c’hai paura che ce vedono insieme?» rispose Alberto, guardandolo da sotto il suo cappuccio.  
Aureliano sbuffò «Sai che me ne frega.»

Alberto allora rimase in silenzio e voltò i suoi occhi nuovamente verso il mare.  
Non c’era nulla che volesse regalare ad Aureliano in quel momento. Non c’era domanda che volesse fargli.  
Doveva rispondere da solo, se voleva, questa volta.  
Aureliano aveva appoggiato i gomiti sul parapetto e si stava tormentando le mani. L’indice era abbracciato da un grande anello, una fascia d’argento con rifiniture nere. Lui lo girava in continuazione.  
«Me dispiace pe l’altro giorno. Non so che m’è preso.»  
«Io lo so.» rispose Alberto, a bassa voce.  
Aureliano non gli rispose, ma aveva sentito il colpo.  
«L’avrò spaventato il ragazzo.» buttò lì.  
Alberto sorrise «Non me pare un ragazzo che se spaventa facilmente.»  
«State insieme?» la domanda arrivò più diretta di quanto Alberto si sarebbe aspettato, ma non poté fare a meno di ridere.  
«Si certo, Aurelià. Gli ho detto tutto, quello che faccio pe vive, la droga, le puttane, i terreni de Ostia e il Vaticano der cazzo. Domani molla l’università e viene a vive co me dagli Anacleti.»  
Il viso di Aureliano si fece severo «Vaffanculo, Albè.» disse soltanto.  
«Sei tu che fai domande der cazzo.» gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. «Come al solito.» aggiunse poi.  
Stava davvero facendo riferimento a quella serata. Si diede dello stupido, aveva detto che non gli avrebbe regalato nulla, in quella conversazione, invece eccolo lì, ad imboccarlo.  
«Ce semo divertiti ma…non c’ha futuro. Come tutto nella vita mia.» rise.  
Quelle parole rimbombarono nella testa di Aureliano. Certo non si aspettava che si limitassero ad andare a prendere il caffè al bar insieme, ma sapere che erano andati a letto insieme ebbe su di lui un effetto inaspettato.  
Vedeva Alberto in modo diverso, perché sapeva che era andato a letto con un uomo? Si, sicuramente.  
Era a quello che era dovuto il magone che aveva nello stomaco?  
La consapevolezza che Alberto era omosessuale e innamorato di lui?  
No, no. L’aveva superato quell’interrogativo, davanti a quel sacco da boxe.  
Rimase in silenzio, a guardare davanti a sé. Iniziò ad alzarsi un vento improvviso.  
«Me dici che ce faccio qua, Aurelià? Sta storia sta a diventà pesante.» lo guardava, con insistenza, ma Aureliano non ricambiava il suo sguardo.  
Finché non lo fece e Alberto si ritrovò davanti i suoi occhi azzurri. Era abituato a vederli rossi di rabbia, duri di determinatezza, dilatati dal pericolo. Ma in quel momento era solo spaventato.  
Istintivamente allungò la mano, la stava per poggiare sul suo avambraccio, quando si rese conto di quello che stava facendo. Si costrinse a fermarsi e ritirò la mano.  
Fu in quel momento che Aureliano fece scattare la sua e gli afferrò il polso.  
«Non volevo che te toccasse.» disse, sottovoce, stringendogli il polso. Non guardava lui, ma fissava le loro mani.  
Alberto rimase in silenzio, senza parole. Non c’era niente nella sua testa, se non il contatto tra i loro corpi.  
«Nun vojo che nessuno te tocchi. Mai più.»  
Si, si era arrabbiato quando aveva visto Tommaso toccarlo e si incazzava ancora quando pensava a quella notte, sulla spiaggia, quando aveva visto il viso martoriato di Alberto.  
Non erano cose da mettere sullo stesso piano, ma lui non vedeva differenza. Non voleva che nessuno lo toccasse. Punto.  
Alberto era in trance. Guardava il suo viso come se non l’avesse mai visto e cercava di tenere in linea i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni.  
Scosse la testa, per ripristinare la sua presenza su quel pontile.  
«Vorrei che c’avessi il potere pe evitallo, Aurelià. Ma n’è così.» sospirò «Riguardo Tommaso…me dispiace che tu c’abbia visto.»  
Aureliano sbottò, allontanandosi in uno slancio dal parapetto, frustrato.  
«Stai a fa finta de non capì.»  
Alberto, fermo e sicuro, gli afferrò il braccio. «Io t’ho capito, Aurelià. Ma t’ho fatto ‘na promessa, ricordi?»  
Aureliano sembrò confuso. Promessa? Quale promessa?  
Poi ricordò.  
Ricordò quando aveva fatto la sua domanda stupida. Quando Alberto gli aveva detto ‘Perché me piaci, Aurelià’. Ricordò la promessa.  
«T’avevo detto che non te avrei coinvolto più. T’avevo detto che…»  
«Beh, è un po’ tardi per questo, no? Sei tu che sei venuto da me con la faccia distrutta…Sono coinvolto. Tu m’hai coinvolto.» Aureliano lo interruppe, arrabbiato, liberandosi dalla sua presa.  
Alberto scosse la testa «Me dispiace, per tutto. Ma nun te coinvolgerò in…questa parte della mia vita. Tu non sei come me.» si allontanò da lui perché stava combattendo. Stava combattendo contro il suo cuore che batteva forte nel petto, contro lo stomaco che gli diceva di prendersi quello che gli veniva offerto.  
Ma no, il suo cervello doveva comandare. Doveva proteggere Aureliano a tutti i costi. Non l’avrebbe fatto diventare come lui.  
«Non ce dobbiamo più vede. Pè un po’. Te passa. È solo a causa de sto periodo del cazzo e di Isabelle e tua sorella…»  
«Nun ce provà. Nun te permette. Non ce provà neanche.» Aureliano lo zittì, severamente.  
Alberto alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Vedrai che c’ho ragione.» disse e poi infilò si sistemò il cappuccio sopra la testa e fece per andarsene.  
Aureliano lo afferrò al volo, lo prese per il polso, lo tirò verso di lui. Ci mise troppa forza, troppa determinazione e rese difficile ad Alberto fare una resistenza efficace.  
Si ritrovarono faccia a faccia e il biondo gli strinse anche la spalla, per non dargli via di scampo.  
«Non te ne poi annà così.»  
Alberto allontanò quanto possibile la faccia dalla sua, mentre un’ansia terribile lo coglieva dallo stomaco alla testa. Ogni rumore che sentiva provenire dalla strana lo mandava in paranoia. E se qualcuno gli avesse visti?  
E se fosse rimasto ancora attaccato a lui in quel modo ancora per un altro secondo non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere il resto della sua promessa. Non l’avrebbe baciato, mai più, anche se era la cosa che desiderava più al mondo.  
«Guardami.» gli ordinò Aureliano, con voce ferma e severa.  
Lui non poté fare a meno di ubbidire. «Aurelià, no…»  
Gli liberò la spalla ma utilizzò la mano per afferrargli il viso, stringendogli il pollice su una guancia e il resto delle dita sull’altra.  
Gli occhi erano l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta libera, sotto il suo controllo, quindi li distoglieva ancora dal viso di Aureliano. Per il resto era immobile, alla mercé di Aureliano.  
«Me devi aiutà.» iniziò. «Me devi aiutà a capì sta cosa, Albè. Lo capisci?»  
Alberto, frustrato, si divincolò. Aureliano non fece forza e lo lasciò andare.  
Si mise a ridere «Credi sul serio che te posso aiutà a capì sta cosa?»  
Tirò fuori la sua faccia da Spadino, quella che troppo tempo era rimasta nascosta dopo quello che era successo al pub. Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«E credi che ne abbia voja? Pe te so solamente un frocio de merda, come c’hai tenuto a famme sapè. E prima ero solo no zingaro de merda. E mo, improvvisamente, voi fa er principe azzurro?» sorrise, il sorriso più cattivo che riuscì a fare.  
«Non ce sei riuscito co Isabelle e non ce riuscirai co me. Forse questa nun è ‘na cosa pe te, no?»  
Lo stomaco gli si torse, mentre diceva quelle parole. Il petto gli si compresse mentre vedeva l’espressione di Aureliano cambiare. Si sarebbe aspettato rabbia da lui, si sarebbe aspettato un attacco, persino un pugno in faccia. Ma no…vide solo sorpresa e dolore.  
Ma Alberto riuscì a tenere su la sua maschera. Era per il suo bene, si ripeteva nella testa.  
«Vatti a ‘mbriacà da qualche parte, portate a casa ‘na puttana. Ma non me devi più rompe er cazzo, ce semo capiti?»  
Non aspettò una risposta, non aspettò neanche di vedere il suo viso, un secondo di più. Girò i tacchi e si incamminò sul pontile, per raggiungere la piazza e poi la sua macchina.  
Come la persona patetica che era, non riuscì a fermare le lacrime, sotto quel cappuccio.


	2. Chapter 2

Aureliano non l’aveva più contattato.   
Cercava di vederne il lato positivo. Non avrebbe più dovuto guardare il suo volto ferito, aveva la possibilità di farsela passare e poteva tornare al suo lavoro con la mente semi-libera.  
Sua madre era stata contenta di vederlo tornato al lavoro seriamente.   
Secondo lei il suo momento di pausa, di confusione, di recupero era dovuto allo shock di vedere suo fratello rinchiuso, semi morto, in un letto d’ospedale.  
Alberto lo era, sotto shock, per una serie di motivi.  
Era andato a trovare suo fratello nell’ultimo mese, ed era rimasto seduto su quella sedia per ore senza che riuscisse a tirare fuori nulla da dire.  
Si rese conto che, nonostante fosse inerme in quel letto, lo odiava lo stesso. Per tutto quello che gli aveva fatto fare, per tutto quello che gli aveva fatto vedere, per non averlo protetto, per averlo fatto diventare quello che era.  
Rimaneva lì perché la sua famiglia allargata si aspettava che lui andasse a trovare il fratello, che pagasse gli infermieri per avere un’attenzione speciale per lui. Si aspettavano che lui prendesse il suo posto a capo della famiglia. E Spadino lo aveva fatto.  
Sembrava tutto tornato alla normalità. Lui aveva solo un po’ perso la parte di sé che rendeva Spadino, Spadino. Era più che altro diventato Manfredi 2.0.  
Perché non aveva più la voglia, non aveva più la forza.  
Una sera si sforzò di ricordare quando aveva deciso che voleva essere il capo.   
Forse era stato quando Aureliano gli aveva detto che poteva esserlo?  
C’era qualcosa, nella sua vita, che non fosse collegata ad Aureliano Adami?  
Si, c’era. Ma quella parte della sua vita che andava avanti anche senza di lui era uno schifo.  
Si sognava ogni notte la sua faccia. La sua espressione quando aveva mentito spudoratamente.   
Quando gli aveva detto quelle cose orribili.  
Le sentiva ancora nelle orecchie quelle parole.  
Aveva buttato in mezzo Isabelle, quello si che era stato un colpo da maestro.

Non era l’ultimo degli errori che aveva fatto.  
Aveva ricominciato a vedere Tommaso. Aveva continuato a mandare avanti la sua farsa e stava ogni giorno peggio anche se, quando lo vedeva, tutto sembrava più facile.  
Quando lo aveva ricontattato, dopo quella sera sul molo, il ragazzo ne era stato sinceramente sorpreso.  
‘Risolto con il biondone?’  
Gli aveva chiesto, quando si erano dati appuntamento.  
‘Credo di si’   
Aveva risposto lui, non avendo risposte migliori.  
Ne avevano parlato un po’. A lui doveva sembrare la classica situazione ‘ragazzo gay si innamora di ragazzo etero’ e forse non era neanche così fuori strada, anche se la situazione era un po’ più complessa di così.  
Quando avevano finito la loro chiacchierata gli si poteva leggere in faccia quanto Tommaso fosse poco convinto.  
Lo aveva guardato, di sottecchi. Non era triste, neanche arrabbiato, solo consapevole.  
‘Sei ancora innamorato di lui però.’  
Alberto non ne sapeva un cazzo di quella roba e non mentì.  
Si era messo a ridere.  
‘A Tommà, io non neanche che vordì esse innamorati’  
Non era falso. Sapeva solamente che Aureliano gli aveva fatto sentire cose mai sentite prima, ma non aveva nulla con cui paragonarle.  
Si sentiva in colpa nei confronti di Tommaso, ma una cosa che gli dava un po’ di pace era che il ragazzo sembrava aver imparato a prendere quello che poteva e a non chiedere altro.  
Aveva capito, ne era sicuro, che lui era ancora ‘nell’armadio’.   
Non erano più usciti fuori da quando era successa quella cosa con il biondone davanti al bar.  
Quando si vedevano rimanevano in macchina o Alberto lo portava in un hotel, ogni volta diverso da quello precedente.  
Tommaso aveva ancora quella sensazione in fondo allo stomaco. Sentiva che Alberto gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa e inoltre, era difficile non notare i soldi che il ragazzo maneggiava come se fossero spicci.  
Ma Alberto era dolce con lui e non c’erano accordi di esclusività, il che gli dava la libertà di darsela a gambe appena ne avesse sentito la necessità.  
Quando era con Tommaso poteva quasi dimenticarsi dei suoi problemi, ma il fatto che lui sapesse di Aureliano non lo faceva sentire a suo agio. Anzi, il problema era più che Aureliano sapesse di Tommaso.

In ogni caso passò qualche mese. Il freddo lasciò posto alle giornate più lunghe e calde e, con l’arrivo della primavera, anche gli affari andarono decisamente meglio.  
Le piazze si riempirono nuovamente e vendere la roba era più facile.

In un giorno tranquillo di inizio maggio, Alberto era seduto sulla poltrona preferita di suo fratello. Si, quella era un’altra cosa che aveva preso per sé da quando Manfredi era in coma.  
Mentre guardava distrattamente la tv sentì del movimento provenire dall’ingresso. Non si diede pena di andare a controllare fino a quando uno dei suoi cugini, Rocco, non fece la sua entrata nel soggiorno.  
«Cuggì…» iniziò, riferendosi ad Alberto.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò annoiato, mentre girava l’ennesimo canale «Dimme Rocchè.»  
«C’emo un problema.» sembrava agitato e sentiva ancora le voci provenire da dietro di loro.  
«Eh, vedemo se ce la fai a parlà.» disse, abbassando il volume della televisione.  
«C’emo un problema co gli Adami.» in una frazione di secondo Rocco Anacleti aveva attirato l’attenzione dell’annoiato cugino.  
Alberto spense la tv e lo guardò, serio «Gli Adami?»  
«Si, cuggì.»  
Si alzò in un balzò dalla sedia «Sete annati n’altra volta a rompe er cazzo a Ostia, Rò?» gli chiese, alterato.  
«No, noi nun centramo un cazzo. So stati loro a trapassà. A Yuri j’hanno spaccato er naso. Pure Diego nun sta messo bene.»  
Alberto si passò una mano tra i capelli. Li aveva fatti ricrescere, il momento della rasatura era finito.   
Poteva essere maledetto se questo non era un messaggio di Aureliano per lui.  
«Tocca fa qualcosa, Albè. Questi nun possono fa come je pare.»  
Alberto alzò una mano, per zittirlo. «Voi non dovete fa un cazzo, avete capito?» fece qualche passo verso Rocco, con la faccia peggiore di Spadino.  
«Qua nun la volemo n’altra guerra. È male per l’affari. C’è bisogno che ve lo dico io che se se mettemo contro gli Adami, c’emo contro anche er Samurai?»  
Si, quella era una cosa che era venuto a scoprire negli ultimi mesi. Una piccola cosetta che Aureliano si era dimenticato di dirgli.  
Rocco rimase in silenzio, in attesa, a guardarlo ragionare.  
«Me ne occupo io.» disse poi, a bassa voce, guardando per terra.  
«Da solo?» chiese il cugino.  
«Si, certo. So sicuro che questi erano lupi solitari. Se parlo con Aureliano, po esse che li mette in riga lui stesso. Me ne occupo io.» ripeté.  
«Voi annà a Ostia?» Roccò sembrava perplesso, Alberto lo ignorò.  
«C’ho bisogno che dici ai ragazzi de sta boni e che ce penso io. Niente colpi de testa o me incazzo.»  
Era riuscito ad ottenere una buona dose di autorità in famiglia, anche se c’era qualcuno che gli era piuttosto ostile. Ma lui era il capostipite ormai e nessuno degli Anacleti si sarebbe messo contro di lui.   
Certo, se Manfredi fosse morto nessuno avrebbe avuto il coraggio di contraddirlo, mai più.

Nel letto, quella notte, dava le spalle ad Angelica che dormiva accanto a lui, e fissò lo sguardo sulle mura della sua camera.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?   
Mettersi in contatto con Aureliano e sperare in un incontro?  
O presentarsi ad Ostia e rischiare la pelle?  
Non si sentiva in pericolo, perché istintivamente sentiva che Aureliano non gli avrebbe permesso che gli succedesse nulla.   
Ma poi…ne era davvero così sicuro?  
Inoltre, c’era una grande possibilità che Aureliano non rispondesse ai suoi messaggi. Perché avrebbe dovuto?

Il giorno dopo decise di mandargli un messaggio. Qualcosa che non fosse troppo aggressivo, né troppo remissivo.  
‘Qualcuno dei tuoi ha sconfinato. Qui sono incazzati. La risolviamo tra di noi?’  
La risposta arrivò dopo qualche ora, in cui aveva continuato a chiedersi se non facesse prima a mettersi in macchina e raggiungere Ostia, per la prima volta dopo mesi.  
‘Vieni al ristorante. Solo.’  
Si preparò e cercò di uscire di casa indisturbato, ma non riuscì a superare il controllo di sua moglie.  
«Stai annà a Ostia?» gli chiese. Alberto annuì e la prese per un braccio per portarla in un angolo lontano dai bambini che giocavano nel soggiorno.  
«Non c’avrai intenzione de annà da solo, vero?» Angelica era giustamente preoccupata.  
«Fa parte degli accordi. Nun te devi preoccupà, la risolvo in fretta. Lo sai meglio di me che non potemo rischià n’altra guerra.»  
Angelica annuì. Lo sapeva bene, ma questo non la rendeva più tranquilla.  
Alberto cercò di sorriderle e si sporse per darle un bacio veloce sulla guancia «Mantieni il segreto, moglie.» le disse, con ironia, e poi uscì di casa.

Ebbe un leggerò dejà vù percorrendo quelle strade ancora una volta. Si diresse verso il ristorante copertura degli Adami e lo trovò fin troppo tranquillo.  
Appena parcheggiò la macchina, però, si rese conto di non essere solo.  
Una macchina che era rimasta lentamente dietro di lui da quando era entrato ad Ostia parcheggiò accanto alla sua. Ne uscirono due uomini. Li aveva già visti.  
«So qua pe Aureliano.» disse soltanto, guardandoli in faccia.

Aureliano entrò dalla porta finestra quando vide Alberto entrare. Uno dei suoi uomini lo teneva per un braccio.  
«Lascialo!» abbaiò, e l’uomo lo lasciò immediatamente.   
Alberto non si rese neanche conto della faccenda, troppo impegnato a guardare ogni angolo di Aureliano, come se si aspettasse cambiamenti in lui. Ma no, era solo il solito Aureliano.  
Si sistemò la giacca di pelle, tirata sulla manica dove poco prima c’era la mano dell’uomo e fece un passo in avanti, per allontanarsi dagli scimmioni.  
«Andate.» disse poi, il capo. Aureliano non lo guardava neanche, ma avanzava inesorabile verso di loro.  
Li lasciarono soli, ma Alberto non riusciva a dire una parola.  
Aureliano era arrivato davanti a lui e finalmente lo guardava, anche lui non sembrava intenzionato a parlare. Non sapeva cosa diceva la sua di faccia, ma certamente poteva vedere quello che diceva l’espressione di Aureliano. E Dio se faceva paura.  
C’era odio nei suoi occhi e l’aveva già visto, ma mai indirizzato verso di lui. Neanche quando lo aveva baciato, neanche quando lo aveva chiamato in quel modo c’era stato odio nei suoi occhi.  
«È da n’po’ che non te se vede da ste parti.» disse a quel punto Aureliano, rompendo il silenzio e lo scambio di sguardi.  
«Sono qui solo a risolve la questione. I miei so incazzati, Aurelià.» fece un attimo di pausa, poi continuò.  
«L’hai fatto apposta? Pe portamme qua?»  
Aureliano scoppiò a ridere, una risata priva di qualsiasi allegria, che finì presto.  
«Nun te crede così importante, Spadì.»  
«Allora famme n’favore e ritira i tuoi cani rabbiosi. La prossima volta nun ce sarà n’altra scelta.»  
Se Aureliano voleva Spadino, lo avrebbe avuto.   
Il volto del padrone di casa si fece duro e severo per un attimo, poi un sorriso gli alzò l’angolo della bocca.  
«Che paura che fai.» lo prese in giro.  
Alberto si irrigidì «Me la stai a rende un sacco difficile.»  
Aureliano, continuando a sorridere, gli girò intorno come uno squalo intorno alla preda.  
«N’te conviene fa il matto co me.» gli disse, quasi dentro il suo orecchio. «Ce bisogno che te lo devo di?»  
Alberto non rispose, ma lo seguì con lo sguardo. «Aurelià…»  
L’altro alzò le mani «Oh, non te preoccupà. So bravo a tenè i segreti.»  
Il suo sorriso si faceva ogni secondo più inquietante e lui era, ancora una volta, un pupazzo nelle sue mani.  
«A proposito di segreti…te ce vedi ancora col riccetto?»  
Tutti gli allarmi di Alberto impazzirono, lui si girò di scatto per poterlo fronteggiare.  
«Questi nun so cazzi tua, vero Aurelià?»  
«Lo prendo come un sì.» Aureliano non si era scomposto, ma continuava a sorridere.

Alberto fece qualche passo indietro e sospirò, si scrollò da dosso quella sensazione di fastidio, pericolo e astio e tornò Spadino.   
«Se vedo uno dei tuoi dalle mie parti te lo faccio recapità a pezzetti, se semo capiti? Nun ce sto più ai giochetti tua, Aurelià. Quelli risparmiateli per il Samurai.»  
Aureliano perse il sorriso, finalmente, ma riempì in pochi passi lo spazio che l’altro aveva messo tra di loro.  
«Te piace fa il capo, eh, Spadì?» gli chiese.  
«E a te te piace fa il leccapiedi de Samurai?» ribatté Alberto.  
Nessuno dei due rispose alla domanda, ma rimasero a fissarsi e nessuno sembrava intenzionato a crollare.  
Più Alberto guardava in quegli occhi più il suo stomaco si torceva.   
Beh, quella era la prova che avrebbe potuto passare lontano da Aureliano tutta la sua vita, ma gli avrebbe sempre fatto quell’effetto.  
Fu Aureliano a crollare e a fare qualche passo indietro. Sorrise.  
«Io tengo sotto controllo gli uomini miei, tu i tuoi. Li terrei tutti sotto controllo, se fossi in te.»  
L’intero corpo di Alberto si irrigidì.   
Aureliano lo sorpassò. «Te faccio accompagnà alla porta?»  
«So la strada, grazie.»

La prima cosa che fece, appena uscito da Ostia, fu mandare un messaggio a Tommaso.  
Era nervoso e in ansia e stava guidando troppo veloce, ancora intorno alle strade di Ostia dove c’era un autovelox ogni tre metri.  
‘Ti vengo a prendere stasera.’  
Aveva anche aggiunto un ‘ti devo parlare’ ma lo aveva cancellato prima di inviarlo.  
‘Che tono autoritario. Mi piace. A stasera’ il tutto accompagnato con uno smile.  
Ma non c’era niente da ridere, anche se non lo sapeva ancora.

La sera si fece trovare puntuale sotto casa sua ed era talmente tanto nervoso che, quando salì in macchina, Tommaso se ne rese conto immediatamente.  
La verità era che aveva su ancora il suo atteggiamento e espressione alla Spadino. Perché questo voleva dire essere Spadino. Essere sempre sul chi va là.  
Si guardava intorno, continuamente. E aveva fatto due volte il giro del palazzo prima di parcheggiare.  
«Che c’hai, Albè?» gli chiese infatti il ragazzo, appena seduto sul sedile del passeggero.  
Alberto non rispose, ma partì in silenzio.  
Tommaso non l’aveva mai visto così, ma non disse un’altra parola. C’era qualcosa nella sua espressione che lo spaventava.  
Ci aveva pensato, Alberto, ad una soluzione diversa da quella, ma non ce ne erano.  
Tommaso rimase in silenzio fino a quando non lo vide parcheggiare in una vietta senza uscita.  
«Albè, me voi parlà?» disse, a quel punto, sempre più preoccupato.  
Alberto prese un profondo respiro e si girò verso di lui, con il corpo.  
«T’ho detto un sacco de cazzate.» iniziò. Non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.  
Tommaso alzò le sopracciglia «Che?»  
«N’è vero che lavoro nella videosorveglianza.» rispose. Ancora non lo guardava.  
«Che stai a dì Albè?» Tommaso iniziava ad agitarsi.  
Alberto lo ignorò. Se si faceva interrompere, non sarebbe più riuscito a parlare.   
«Io…non è che faccio n’ vero lavoro. Nessuno nella mia famiglia. Semo criminali. Droga, prostituzione, roba del genere.»  
Tommaso si sentiva sotto attacco, bombardato quasi.   
«Mi prendi in giro?» riuscì a tirar fuori, a fatica.  
«No, purtroppo. Er nome mio è Alberto Anacleti. Detto Spadino. Famiglia di zingari, c’hai presente?»  
Alzò lo sguardo, finalmente e trovò un Tommaso sconvolto e spaventato.  
Lo vide mettersi una mano sulla fronte, passarsela tra i capelli.  
«Non ce posso crede.» guardava oltre lui. «Tutti quei soldi che maneggi…» lasciò cadere la frase, mentre nella sua testa ogni pezzo del puzzle andava al suo posto.  
Alberto non parlò. Non che dire ‘mi dispiace’ avrebbe cambiato qualcosa.  
«Perché me lo stai dicendo adesso?» gli chiese poi Tommaso.  
Lui sospirò e raggiunse con la mano la tasca interna della sua giacca. Ne tirò fuori una pistola di piccolo calibro.  
Tommaso sobbalzò, terrorizzato. Alberto allungò l’altra mano e gli afferrò il polso.  
«Sta calmo.» gli disse, poi gli prese la mano e posò sul su palmo la pistola.  
«Devi pialla.» disse, tenendo fermo il polso di Tommaso, che tentava di ritirarsi.  
«No, no, perché, Albè?» era nel panico. Alberto lo costringe a guardarlo.  
«È per la tua sicurezza. La devi prende.»  
Tommaso aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Per la mia sicurezza? Sono in pericolo, Albè?» era sempre più terrorizzato, minuto dopo minuto.  
«Aureliano.» disse Alberto, in un soffio.  
«Lui…non me fido de lui, okay? Io…probabilmente nun è niente. Ma vojo sta tranquillo. Vojo sapette protetto.»  
Tommaso scuoteva la testa, non sembrava più in sé. Stava faticando ad assorbire tutte le informazioni che Alberto gli aveva riversato addosso in pochi secondi.  
E adesso eccolo lì, con una pistola in mano.  
«Non so come se usa sta cosa, Albè. Che cazzo dici?»  
Alberto si rendeva assolutamente conto che era un’idea di merda, che anche se gli avesse insegnato ad usarla Tommaso non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Non era come lui, non era come Aureliano. Era un’anima buona che non avrebbe mai fatto del male a nessuno.  
Si mosse e appoggiò la fronte contro lo sterzo. Si sentiva prosciugato, distrutto, sfinito.  
Ormai non sapeva neanche più cosa fare.  
C’era riuscito, Aureliano, ad entrargli nel cervello. Come se non fosse sempre stato così.  
«Me dispiace. De tutto. Nun te volevo coinvolge. Non…» si interruppe perché odiò le proprie parole.  
Quante volte avrebbe ancora ripetuto quella frase?  
Non voleva coinvolge Aureliano nel suo mondo…eppure eccoli li.  
Non avrebbe voluto coinvolgere Tommaso nel suo mondo…ed eccoli lì.  
Era questo il suo compito? Rovinare la vita degli altri come era riuscito a rovinare la propria?  
Tommaso non sapeva cosa dire e cosa fare.  
Da una parte avrebbe voluto scappare da quella macchina e dimenticarsi per sempre di Alberto.  
Dall’altra vedeva li davanti a lui un ragazzo che aveva imparato a conoscere, e a volergli bene, completamente distrutto.  
Si liberò della pistola, lasciandola attentamente sul porta oggetti, puntata verso il vetro, poi si avvicinò a lui e poggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla per un attimo.  
«So badare a me stesso» disse, anche se non ne era completamente convinto, non con quelle nuove premesse.   
«Non sai de che stai a parlà. Non poi capì, Tommà.» Alberto si girò quel poco che servì al ragazzo per vedere i suoi occhi lucidi e il suo sguardo spaventato.  
«Certo che non posso capì. Come potrei? Ma gli stai permettendo de entratte nella testa, Albè.»  
Alberto lo guardò.  
«Pure quella volta, davanti al bar.» abbozzò un sorriso, anche se non ci trovava niente da ridere in quello che stava succedendo «Evidentemente nun t’ha dimenticato.»  
«E manco tu l’hai dimenticato.»  
Alberto soffiò l’aria dal naso, frustrato.  
«Tra feccia se riconoscemo.» allungò una mano e gliela poggiò sulla nuca. «Ma te giuro che se se avvicina a te lo ammazzo.»

Quando lo lasciò sotto casa, sapeva benissimo che probabilmente non l’avrebbe più visto.  
Gli aveva mentito e Tommaso, dopo aver provato a tranquillizzarlo, gli aveva detto chiaramente di essere arrabbiato e di sentirsi preso in giro.  
Non aveva forse ragione?  
Mentre tornava a casa cercò di pensare ad un modo per sorvegliarlo.  
Non poteva chiedere a qualcuno di farlo per lui, come avrebbe potuto giustificarlo?  
Anche provandoci lui non aveva il tempo per poterlo tenere sotto controllo per tutto il giorno.  
Senza contare il fatto che Tommaso non l’avrebbe mai accettato.  
L’unica cosa che poteva fare, davvero, era sperare che Tommaso avesse ragione. Che Aureliano voleva solo entrargli nella testa, giocare con lui e vendicarsi tenendolo sulle spine.  
Guardò distrattamente la pistola che il ragazzo aveva lasciato sul porta oggetti.  
Tommaso non aveva voluto sapere niente di più su quello che faceva per vivere, su quello che faceva la sua famiglia.  
«Non mi interessa» aveva detto «io non voglio saperne nulla.»  
Anche in quel caso, poteva biasimarlo?

Aureliano guardò il mare davanti a sé, ignorando forzatamente le persone che lo circondavano.  
Il tramonto era il momento in cui c’era più gente.  
Turisti, ragazzini che urlavano, macchine fotografiche che scattavano, telefoni alzati e linguacce.   
Cosa si aspettava? Il pontile di Ostia era un luogo turistico, un posto dove le coppiette andavano a passeggiare, dove i ragazzi si fermavano a fare skate.  
Perché era tornato lì?  
Voleva stare un po’ per i fatti suoi e, per quanto sembrasse strano, in mezzo alla gente nessuno lo calcolava, nessuno lo guardava. Era l’unico momento in cui poteva riposarsi e rilassarsi.  
E aveva scelto quel posto perché non riusciva a far altro che pensare alla prima conversazione dopo mesi avuta con Alberto. Si, lo chiamava ancora così nella sua testa. Tornare indietro non era stato facile.  
Era andata peggio di quanto si aspettasse, in realtà.  
Voleva fare lo stronzo, ed era vero che aveva provocato gli Anacleti, ma aveva pensato che l’avrebbe gestita meglio di quanto in realtà non avesse fatto.  
E che vederlo gli aveva fatto più effetto di quanto si era immaginato.  
Per mesi aveva evitato quel pontile come la peste e ora che era lì tutto gli tornò alla memoria. Quando Alberto lo aveva lasciato lì, da solo, a pensare ai suoi fallimenti.  
A come aveva fallito nell’amare e proteggere Isabelle e di come aveva fallito, ancora una volta, nel modo in cui aveva trattato Alberto nel momento in cui aveva avuto più bisogno di lui.  
E anche il modo in cui aveva tentato di rivederlo, quel tentativo stupido e patetico. Ma che altro modo aveva? Non poteva certo presentarsi sotto casa degli Anacleti?  
Avrebbe potuto chiamare, come le persone normali.  
Ma in qualche universo Aureliano Adami era una persona normale?  
E quella minaccia velata al ragazzo riccio? Come si chiamava, Tommaso? O qualcosa del genere.  
Oh, era stato bravo. Quello sì, che era un comportamento alla Aureliano Adami. Ed aveva colto il segno, data l’espressione sul volto di Alberto.  
Avrebbe dovuto trarre piacere, dal vederlo destabilizzato, spaventato, innervosito, ma non era stato così. Odiava vederlo così, odiava sapere che lo vedeva come un nemico. Non lo era. Non lo sarebbe stato, mai più.

  
Tommaso era stato piuttosto chiaro con Alberto: non voleva rivederlo, non dopo tutte le cazzate che gli aveva raccontato.  
Alberto non si era imposto e non gli aveva scritto messaggi, rendendogli più facile il ritorno alla vita di tutti i giorni. Certo, non poteva in nessun modo dimenticare la sensazione di paura e di vulnerabilità che aveva provato quando Alberto gli aveva dato in mano quell’arma e gli aveva detto di Aureliano. Se lo sentiva ancora in mano, il ferro freddo di quella pistola. Ma poi i giorni avevano ricominciato a trascorrere normalmente e lui si era convinto che forse Alberto era solo stato paranoico.  
E forse questo era stato un errore da parte sua, rilassarsi troppo.  
Negli ultimi giorni, quando c'era stata necessità di portar fuori l'immondizia aveva finto un inconveniente per far sì che il compito ricadesse su uno dei suoi coinquilini. Si era sentito uno schifo perché aveva permesso ad una persona che aveva visto una volta in vita sua e di cui sapeva solo il nome, di modificare la sua vita.  
Quindi, mentre nella testa si continuava a dire che non c'era pericolo, era sceso per buttare la spazzatura nei secchioni vicino casa. Scese in strada e si avviò verso la strada principale che distava pochi metri e all'inizio della quale erano posizionati i secchioni.  
Al ritorno, lo vide.  
Vide una jeep nera, che quando era uscito aveva visto solo dalla parte posteriore e ora, che poteva vederla frontalmente, scoprì non essere vuota.  
C'era un ragazzo, lì dentro, che lo guardava.  
Un ragazzo che aveva visto solo una volta in vita sua ma che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille.  
Era lui.  
Il panico lo prese allo stomaco e il primo istinto che ebbe fu quello di chiamare Alberto.  
Davvero?  
Davvero stava chiamando la persona che era la causa del suo trovarsi in quella situazione?   
Avrebbe dovuto chiamare la polizia, quella sarebbe stata la mossa giusta da fare. Ma poi cosa gli avrebbe dovuto dire? Che l'ex del suo amante, che era un criminale, era parcheggiato sotto casa sua e lo stava guardando fisso? Non si sarebbero presentati o non sarebbero arrivati in tempo, perché il famoso Aureliano era lì e lo stava aspettando.  
Velocizzò il passo e arrivò al portone, continuò a guardarsi le spalle, a guardare nella macchina, mentre cercava di infilare la chiave nella toppa e mai compito fu così difficile.  
Ma Aureliano non cercò di fermarlo, rimase solo in macchina a guardarlo.  
Salì nel suo appartamento e un secondo dopo era alla finestra della sua camera, a guardare giù. La jeep nera era ancora lì.   
Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a chiamare Alberto. Lo avrebbe protetto, sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto.  
Giocò un po' con il telefono, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quella jeep.  
Un suono di frustrazione e rabbia uscì dalla sua gola. Non poteva credere di essere in quella situazione e che quel tipo, con solo parole e la sua presenza lo aveva ridotto così.  
Quindi andò in cucina, dove i suoi coinquilini stavano cenando e, dissimulando il tutto, prese un coltello da carne dal cassetto e lo mise nella tasca interna della giacca di jeans che indossava.  
«Scendo un attimo al cinese qua sotto» disse «torno tra qualche minuto. Aspettatemi per il caffè.»  
Almeno se fosse mancato per molto più tempo i suoi coinquilini se ne sarebbero accorti.  
Dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle rimase un attimo fermo per trovare la calma.  
Se voleva affrontarlo non doveva farsi vedere spaventato. Non doveva farsi vedere intimidito.  
Fece le due rampe di scale e si fermò ancora una volta dietro la porta. Respirò, profondamente. Si mise una mano sul petto, sentendo la presenza del coltello contro di esso. Avrebbe davvero fatto la differenza se quel tizio aveva una pistola? Avrebbe dovuto prendere la pistola che Alberto gli aveva offerto?  
No, no, certo che no. Lui non era così.  
Mise su l’espressione più determinata che poteva e aprì il portone.  
Il rumore attirò immediatamente l’attenzione di Aureliano in macchina, e vide subito la sua espressione particolarmente sorpresa.  
Mentre andava con passo deciso verso la macchina, dall’altra parte della strada, lo vide tirare giù il finestrino. Poi sorridere. Sembrava quasi impressionato.  
«Qualcosa ti diverte, Aureliano?» disse, arrivando davanti alla portiera della macchina.  
Aureliano sorrideva ancora. Era terrificante. «Hai le palle, ragazzì. Me piaci.» gli rispose. Tommaso lo poteva vedere chiaramente che non era vero.  
«Come hai fatto a trovarmi?»  
Il ragazzo allungò una mano e la appoggiò sullo sterzo, vide i suoi anelli e i suoi tatuaggi.  
«Ho i miei metodi.»   
«Si, me li immagino.»   
«Se volevi spiarmi…non sei tanto bravo a nasconderti.»  
«Non me stavo a nasconne.» gli rispose. «Te stavo ad aspettà.»  
Si stava tranquillizzando, pian piano, perché Aureliano era fermo in quella macchina. Aveva le mani in vista e non aveva nessuna intenzione di scendere. Non si era neanche girato completamente verso di lui, solo con la testa.  
«T’ha detto tutto?» chiese Aureliano a quel punto, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
Tommaso annuì «Si.»  
Anche Aureliano annuì «Bene.»  
In quel momento capì «È per questo che sei venuto? Per questo hai finto di minacciarmi? Volevi che Alberto mi dicesse la verità?»  
L’altro lo guardò, ma non rispose.   
«Mi ha dato una pistola, lo sai?» esclamò.  
Aureliano scoppiò a ridere «Si, beh. Avrei fatto lo stesso.»  
Tommaso scosse la testa, completamente incredulo.   
«Se non me lo avesse detto lui lo avresti fatto tu?»  
Aureliano annuì ancora.   
Non riusciva assolutamente a leggere quel ragazzo, le sue espressioni. Sembrava solamente perso nei suoi pensieri.  
«Se sapesse che sei qui ti ammazzerebbe.» cercò di provocarlo, per avere una reazione.  
«Lo so bene.»  
«E non mi chiederai di non dirglielo?»  
Scosse la testa.  
Tommaso sospirò, quando finalmente capì. «Tu vuoi che glielo dica. Vuoi vedere la sua reazione.»  
Aureliano lo guardò, lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma non rispose.  
«Vuoi sapere quanto ci tiene a me.» questa volta era Tommaso a sorridere.   
Perché quella era iniziata come una scena da un poliziesco, come uno di quei film che inizia con l’omicidio e finisce con la cattura del killer. Ma in realtà era molto diverso.  
«Ascolta. Io vado su e lo chiamo. Poi preparate, perché sarà incazzato. Ma per favore…non voglio più vedere la tua faccia. Mai più.»  
Aureliano scoppiò a ridere. «Capisco perché je piaci.» disse, guardando davanti a sé. La riconosceva una persona triste quando la vedeva, Tommaso.  
«Beh, io non lo so perché je piaci te. Certo non è la tua dolce personalità. Punterei sul look da bad boy se fossi in te.»  
Tommaso fece per andarsene, per girare le spalle e proseguire verso casa quando Aureliano parlò.  
«A me nun me vedrai più. Riguardo lui?» gli chiese.   
Si era rilassato, aveva visto che Aureliano non era lì per fargli del male, ma quel tono lo rimise sul chi va là.  
Si girò e vide la sua espressione seria, in attesa.   
Ricambiò il suo sguardo per un attimo «Questa…non è la mia vita. Io so ‘no studente. L’unica cosa de cui devo avè paura è l’esame di grammatica cinese della settimana prossima. Capisci?»  
Non voleva essere una risposta finale. Tommaso non sapeva se avrebbe rivisto Alberto. Sapeva per certo che si era abituato alla sua presenza e l’idea di non vederlo mai più lo infastidiva. Ma era vero, lui voleva qualcosa di semplice e Alberto Anacleti, detto ‘Spadino’, non lo era affatto.

«Oh, Spadì.»   
Alberto era appena uscito dalla cucina, doveva aveva avuto una lunga e terribile conversazione con la madre, che gli ricordava quando fosse importante avere un erede e che si chiedeva come mai Angelica non fosse ancora rimasta incinta. Forse dovevano fare dei controlli medici?   
Aveva cercato di tranquillizzarla, dicendo che la preoccupazione per il fratello in coma li stava stressando, ed era probabilmente il motivo per cui ancora i tentativi non erano andati a buon fine.  
Ma non era vero, ovviamente. Lui e Angelica lo avevano fatto solo una volta. Abbastanza per far capire ad entrambi che non avrebbe funzionato.  
Quindi era poco incline alla conversazione quando venne affiancato da Rocco.  
«Dimme. Veloce che so stanco.»  
«Ce sta ‘na questione da risolve.» Spadino si girò verso di lui.  
«Gli Adami?»  
Il cugino scosse la testa «Nono. È uno dei nostri. Emo scoperto che fa la cresta sulle dosi.»  
Spadino alzò le sopracciglia, aspettando chiarimenti.  
«Se so presi un po’ de libertà da quanno tu fratello sta…sai…così. Tocca che li rimettemo in riga.» gli disse, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Spadino annuì «E allora che stamo aspettà? Annamo a metteli in riga.»

Alberto era felice di poter menare un po’ le mani. Era evidente che aveva della rabbia non sfogata dentro di lui e ora che stava bene fisicamente poteva permetterselo.  
Quindi andò con Rocco e un altro dei suoi uomini a trovare il furbetto.  
Lasciò che i suoi uomini lo trascinassero fuori di casa, mentre lui, con voce serena, cercava di calmare la fidanzata urlante. Il suo faccino funzionava sempre.  
«Vogliamo solo parlà. Perché nun fai un ber caffè? Je servirà, dopo.» disse, accarezzando i capelli lunghi e neri della ragazza. Avrà avuto qualche anno meno di lui, ma l’uso massivo di droga l’aveva resa visibilmente più grande.

Raggiunse fuori i suoi uomini che aveva appena calciato a terra l’uomo. Non l’aveva mai visto, ma mica conosceva tutte le persone che spacciavano per gli Anacleti.  
«Te sei divertito, eh, sto periodo?»  
«Io…nun ho fatto gnente. Lo giuro!» iniziò ad urlare, mentre sangue veniva giù dall’angolo del suo sopracciglio.  
«Ma davero? Dici che sto a dì cazzate?»   
Si avvicinò a lui, mentre l’uomo teneva alzata una mano per difendersi. «No…io…te ridarò tutto. Ma nun me fa male.»  
Spadino non rispose, se non con un calcio in mezzo alle gambe. L’uomo urlò, terribilmente sofferente.  
Quelle urla gli perforarono la testa, tanto che dovette chiudere gli occhi.  
Ma lo show era iniziato e non si poteva fermare ora.  
«E come farai a ridamme tutto, eh?» il calcio successivo lo indirizzò allo stomaco. L’uomo stava piangendo.   
I suoi uomini guardavano, con le braccia incrociate.  
Il calcio successivo, fu in faccia.  
Ed è lì che lo vide.  
Un flash, nella sua testa, un ricordo, un’immagine, una scena molto simile a quella.  
Solo che la persona a terra era lui, e sopra di sé c’erano tanti uomini, almeno quattro o cinque, che continuavano a prenderlo a calci e a pugni.  
Scosse la testa, indietreggiò, poi tornò all’attacco. Un altro calcio. L’uomo aveva il viso insanguinato.  
Successe ancora una volta. Si mise le mani alle tempie, per attenuare il dolore.  
Vide un viso, poi un altro. Poi un urlo «Ehi, ehi stronzi, lasciatelo sta! Sto a chiamà le guardie!»  
Ricordò le risate, risate ubriache, poi l’aria che riusciva a raggiungerlo.  
Forse aveva mentito. Ad Aureliano e al dottore all’ospedale. Forse ricordava più di quanto riuscisse ad ammettere ma in quel momento, per la prima volta, vide bene alcune delle facce. Non le aveva dimenticate, erano solo rimaste nascoste, per quei mesi.  
Non ce la fece. Si allontanò dall’uomo a terra e mise qualche metro tra di loro.  
«Capo.» lo chiamò qualcuno, ma lui girò le spalle.  
«Spaccateje na gamba e lasciatelo andà. Prendete tutti i soldi che c’ha in casa.»  
Suo fratello lo avrebbe ucciso, lo sapeva benissimo. E lui stesso aveva già premuto il grilletto, ma non ce la fece, non in quel momento.  
Si allontanò e si mise in macchina, cercando di riprendere fiato. Tenne gli occhi aperti sui sanpietrini davanti alla sua macchina, perché appena li chiudeva i flash tornavano.  
In quel momento, sentì il cellulare vibrare contro il suo petto.  
Tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca interna della giacca e vide il display, un altro numero non salvato. Era quello di Tommaso.  
«È successo qualcosa?» rispose, con la voce roca, senza neanche salutare.  
«Aureliano è stato qui.» sentì rispondere e il cuore gli arrivò in gola.  
«Che? Stai bene? Che voleva?» lo tempestò di domande.  
«Sto bene. Non mi ha fatto nulla. Voleva solo attirà la tua attenzione. Devi annacce a parlà, Albè.»  
Alberto ringhiò quasi «Non doveva venì da te.»   
Aveva troppe emozioni dentro la sua testa, che iniziò a far male.  
«Beh allora vaje a fa il cazziatone. Se ci vai a parlare me lascerà in pace.» rispose.  
L’altro sospirò «Tu non te preoccupà, ce penso io. Chiamami se hai bisogno.»  
Mise giù il telefono senza attendere una risposta.  
Non poteva crederci. Non poteva credere che quell’idiota era andato a parlare con Tommaso.  
Oh dio, se gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.

  
La sera successiva si mise in macchina alla volta di Ostia. Non sapeva assolutamente se Aureliano sarebbe stato allo stabilimento, ma non ci aveva pensato più di tanto. Era abbastanza tardi e una cosa che aveva capito era che da quando Isabelle era morta per mano di Livia, ad Aureliano non piaceva più dormire nella casa di famiglia.  
Era distrutto. La notte precedente era riuscito a dormire solo un paio d’ore e anche quelle erano state tempestate da incubi e flash. Forse non avrebbe dovuto affrontare Aureliano in quelle condizioni.  
Iniziarono a venirgli i dubbi, ad un certo punto, sulla strada. Davvero voleva mettersi in quella situazione ancora una volta? Loro due, da soli, di fronte al mare era un suicidio.  
Ma era troppo tardi per tornare indietro. E inoltre doveva assicurarsi che Aureliano non tornasse da Tommaso.  
Vide la macchina, quando arrivò a destinazione, ma di lui nessuna traccia.   
Le luci della baracca erano spente mentre lui si lasciava dietro il cemento e incontrava la sabbia della spiaggia che piano piano conquistava terreno.   
Poi lo vide, poco più in là, sulla spiaggia, in riva al mare. Riusciva solo a vedere l'ombra del suo corpo, ma era lui.   
Si avvicinò abbastanza per vedere che aveva indosso solo i jeans, mentre un cumulo di indumenti era ancora abbandonato sulla sabbia.   
Aveva fatto uno dei suoi bagni a mare al freddo, quelli a cui Alberto non riusciva a capire come sopravvivesse.   
Aveva cercato di calmarsi, sulla strada per Ostia, perché non voleva in nessun modo fare sceneggiate. Ma qualcosa gli scattava nel cervello, ogni volta che lo vedeva.  
Aureliano non si era ancora accorto della sua presenza, ma lui non voleva prenderlo alla sprovvista, così quando arrivò a qualche metro disse:  
«Te stai a lavà la coscienza?»  
Aureliano alzò lo sguardo e lo vide. Nel secondo successivo aveva messo la mano dietro di sé e aveva tirato fuori la sua pistola, che ora teneva in mano, abbandonata lungo il fianco.   
«Ce vole de più dell’acqua de mare per pulimme la coscienza.»  
Alberto non aveva certo paura della sua pistola, quindi continuò a camminare verso di lui, lentamente, sulla sabbia, con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.  
«Lo sai pure te che non ce dovevi annà da lui.» era davanti a lui, ormai. Erano divisi solo dalla t-shirt, maglione e giacca di pelle di Aureliano, lasciati sulla sabbia. Era ancora a piedi scalzi, gli stivaletti erano stati lasciati qualche metro indietro.  
«Non m’hai lasciato scelta.»  
Alberto rise, incredulo, scuotendo la testa «È per questo che stai col ferro pronto?»   
Aureliano scosse la testa «No. Solo perché sapevamo che ti saresti incazzato.» non sapeva da dove fosse uscito quel plurale, sul perché avesse chiamato in causa Tommaso, ma ad Alberto non sfuggì.  
«Ooh, lo sapevate?» lo prese in giro, velenoso «Che carucci che sete, avete fatto comunella?»  
L’altro sbuffò e lanciò la pistola sul cumulo di vestiti.  
«So annato là a dije tutto. A dije chi sei veramente.»  
Alberto rise, fronteggiandolo «Perché tu sai chi so? Sai soltanto quello che faccio.» sputò fuori.  
«Magari lui me conosce mejo de te.»  
Quella frase, quella si che fece uscire di testa Aureliano.   
«Ah, davero? Però pensa un po’…il tuo ragazzetto riccio non te vole. Io si.» lo spinse, mettendogli le mani sul petto, facendolo allontanare.  
Alberto lo spinse a sua volta. «Me voi? Ed è per questo che pensi de potè controllà la vita mia? Io nun so uno dei tuoi leccapiedi, Aurelià!» esclamò.  
Nella notte si sentivano solo le loro voci. Il mare era troppo calmo per partecipare.  
Aureliano, a quel punto, lo afferrò per il colletto della felpa che Alberto indossava e se lo tirò addosso, contro il suo petto nudo e ormai ghiacciato.  
«Hai capito quello che t’ho detto? Io te vojo.»  
E no, Alberto doveva essere sincero, la sua testa andava a mille all’ora e non aveva capito nulla di quello che stava succedendo. Fino a quel momento, in cui riusciva solo a pensare agli occhi di Aureliano così vicini, alle sue labbra, alle sue parole. E sembrava il solito Aureliano, quello che aveva imparato a conoscere.  
Quello terrificante, quello sicuro di sé, quello determinato…quello spaventato.  
«Fallo.» eccolo, infine, l’Aureliano autoritario, quello che dava ordini. E gli stava ordinando di coprire i pochi centimetri che li separavano, di baciarlo, finalmente. Ma no, lui non poteva. Non avrebbe mai potuto.  
«No.» disse, sottovoce. E Dio, quanto gli costò. «Te l’ho promesso, ricordi? Non lo farò più. Non posso.»  
Aureliano lo guardò e non sembrava sorpreso della sua risposta.  
«Io non t’ho fatto nessuna promessa.»  
E lo baciò. Perché poteva scegliere, per una volta. Poteva essere lui a prendere in mano la situazione e cambiarla, come mai gli era stato permesso di fare.  
E per Alberto fu come ritornare a respirare, come se ogni piccolo passaggio nella sua vita, si, persino il bacio rifiutato, persino il ‘frocio di merda’, persino il trauma cranico, avessero portato a quel momento.  
Si aggrappò a lui, alla sua schiena, stringendo le dita sulla pelle nuda e ancora umida. Aureliano stava tremando, probabilmente per il freddo, e quindi lo strinse, lo protesse.   
Aureliano aveva mollato la presa sulla sua felpa quando aveva capito che Alberto non aveva nessuna intenzione di allontanarsi, quindi spostò le mani sul suo viso e lo strinse a sé, respirando il suo odore.  
Il bacio era un bacio asciutto, tutto labbra, bocca aperta, naso contro naso, fronte contro fronte.  
Si fermarono, senza fiato e Aureliano si staccò di colpo.  
Si chinò e prese da terra i vestiti, quanto più velocemente possibile. Accatastò tutto sotto il braccio e poi, con la mano libera, afferrò quella di Alberto.  
«Vieni»  
E iniziò a trascinarselo dietro, Alberto si sentiva come un manichino senza forze mentre lo seguiva verso la baracca.   
Gli lasciò la mano solo mentre cercava le chiavi nelle tasche dei jeans e tentava di aprire la porta con una mano. Appena furono dentro Aureliano lanciò il resto dei suoi vestiti su una vecchia sedia e il secondo dopo gli era di nuovo addosso.  
Ma Alberto non aveva bisogno di vederlo. Lo sentiva, con tutto il suo corpo, mentre Aureliano lo chiudeva tra sé e la porta d'ingresso.  
Iniziò a spogliarlo, senza dire una parola. Prima la giacca, che fece scivolare sulle sue spalle, poi la felpa che tirò sulla sta testa. Lo lasciò in t-shirt, senza smettere un attimo di baciarlo.  
Alberto aveva sperato di prenderla meglio, di essere in grado di gestire quel livello di intimità con Aureliano in modo migliore. In fondo, non se lo era sognato di notte di stare con lui? Non aveva poi ripercorso quei sogni il giorno dopo, appena sveglio?  
Oh, quante volte aveva baciato Aureliano nella sua testa non poteva essere quantificato.  
Eppure, eccolo lì, completamente inondato da sensazioni che non avrebbe mai neanche potuto immaginare.  
Lo toccava ovunque, per convincersi che fosse vero, mentre, nelle parti più remote della sua mente si chiedeva in che modo si fosse meritato di provare quello che stava provando.  
Era uno dei cattivi, lui. Quello che tutti avrebbero considerato una persona orribile, malvagia, senza scrupoli. Ma forse sembrava tutto così giusto perché anche Aureliano era come lui, dopotutto.

Aureliano aveva infilato le mani sotto la t-shirt di Alberto e il contatto con la sua pelle gli aveva causato una vampata di calore al corpo. Oh, lo voleva. Da morire. E avrebbe voluto sapere perché, avrebbe voluto sapere come era successo. Come erano passati da essere quelli che si guardavano in cagnesco su un osso troppo grande per entrambi a essere quelli che non riuscivano a staccarsi uno dall'altro.

Quando Alberto allungò la mano verso la zip dei suoi Jeans, Aureliano fece scattare la mano, per bloccarlo. Si staccò dalle labbra e riprese fiato.   
«No?» chiese solo Alberto, sottovoce, cercando i suoi occhi nel buio.   
«Dammi un attimo.»  
Aureliano sapeva che doveva calmarsi, se voleva sopravvivere, se non voleva dare di matto.  
Doveva ricordare, minuto dopo minuto, che quello che aveva davanti era Alberto, il suo Alberto, quello che gli era mancato come l'aria in quei mesi senza contatti.   
Vide e sentì Alberto prendere un profondo respiro, poi prendergli la mano. Aveva il controllo della situazione, liberandosi dalla presa di Aureliano che lo costringeva contro la porta e iniziò ad indietreggiare verso il letto. Si portava dietro Aureliano, senza distogliere neanche per un attimo lo sguardo da lui.   
Si fermò quando senti il bordo della brandina contro il retro delle sue ginocchia.   
Si sdraiò, tirò il ragazzo su di sé e ricominciò a baciarlo.   
Non sapeva che cosa avrebbero fatto. Non sapeva se Aureliano volesse davvero fare sesso con lui. Non sapeva se ci avesse pensato abbastanza. Ma non voleva chiedere, non voleva rovinare quel momento.   
Erano entrambi a petto nudo, pelle contro pelle, ma Alberto non aveva più attentato ai jeans di Aureliano.   
Ma ad un certo punto fu lui a prendere una decisione. Accarezzò il corpo di Alberto a palmo aperto, prima il collo, poi lo sterno, poi la pancia e, una volta arrivato sul bordo dei jeans, senza esitazione, iniziò a sbottonargli la cinta.   
Automaticamente il respiro di Alberto si fece più pesante e veloce.  
Era in ansia, non poteva negarlo. Era combattuto tra ansia e desiderio.  
Ansia perché temeva il momento in cui Aureliano si sarebbe trovato davanti un altro uomo eccitato.  
Desiderio perché voleva che Aureliano lo toccasse, lo stringesse, lo succhiasse.   
Ma doveva andarci piano. Aureliano stava scoprendo tutto in quel momento, e anche lui, dopotutto.   
Avevano entrambi bisogno di tempo.  
In un colpo, senza guardarlo, Aureliano gli tirò giù i pantaloni e li sfilò, gamba dopo gamba. Era sopra di lui, le ginocchia iniziavano a fargli male perché sbattevano, inevitabilmente, contro il bordo in legno della brandina, ma non riusciva a pensare al dolore, non riusciva a pensare ad una soluzione per far stare entrambi più comodi. Questo perché si trovava davanti ad Alberto, o meglio, all’eccitazione di Alberto visibile attraverso i boxer scuri. E per l’ennesima volta, nel cervello, si chiese cosa stesse facendo e perché non riuscisse a smettere, perché non stesse scappando a gambe levate da quel ragazzo che lo guardava con una sorpresa tale da farlo intenerire persino li, in quel momento, quando stava per avere un incontro ravvicinato del terzo tipo con il pene di un altro uomo.  
Gli venne da ridere. Da ridere, sul serio. Da quanto tempo non sentiva quella sensazione? Quando vedi o senti qualcosa che ti fa salire la risata dalla pancia, che ti rende sinceramente felice, anche solo per un attimo.  
«Te faccio ride?» Alberto era accigliato e lo guardava un po’ imbarazzato.  
Aureliano scosse la testa, gli strinse le cosce tra le mani e fece forza su di esse per scendere su di lui e baciarlo «No. Non sei tu.» gli sorrise «E che la situazione è...assurda.»  
Aureliano sorrideva ancora, e sembrava sereno, ma lui era troppo paranoico in quel momento per prenderla bene. «Se non te va non dobbiamo…» Aureliano non lo lasciò finire.  
«Te pare che non me va?» gli prese la mano e se la portò in mezzo alle gambe. Era diventato improvvisamente serio, perché in nessun modo voleva far pensare ad Alberto che non lo volesse quanto lui.  
Alberto, dall’altra parte, sorrise e, nella sua testa, decise che non voleva più perdere tempo, non voleva più stare sul sicuro, non voleva più esitare. Non lo faceva nella vita, perché doveva farlo adesso, con l’uomo che amava sopra di lui?  
Fece forza sulle gambe, ormai libere da costrizioni e mise Aureliano sotto di lui, che si lasciò guidare senza dire una parola.   
Lo liberò dei jeans con fatica. L’acqua del mare residua sulla sua pelle aveva bagnato il tessuto che si era attaccato alle sue gambe. Tirati via i pantaloni non poté fare a meno di baciare la sua coscia e leccarsi le labbra subito dopo, sentendo il sapore della salsedine sulle labbra.  
Non voleva guardarlo, doveva essere sincero. Il pensiero di tirargli giù i boxer grigi e di guardarlo mentre lo faceva gli mandava il sangue al cervello. Ma sentiva chiaramente lo sguardo di Aureliano addosso mentre i boxer scivolavano sulle sue gambe.  
Quando ricominciò a baciargli la coscia e salire, salire, sentì Aureliano agitarsi e finalmente lo guardò.  
Lo vide allora, una punta di panico nel suo sguardo, l’attesa, il desiderio, mille sentimenti diversi accatastati in quegli occhi chiari.  
E a quel punto avrebbe dovuto chiedere, avrebbe dovuto parlare e comunicare, essere sicuro che fosse a suo agio. Ma non lo fece.   
Scese su di lui con una certa soddisfazione, perché l’idea di destabilizzare quell’uomo che non aveva fatto altro che scuotere la sua vita, mentre lui sembrava completamente immune, gli dava un certo piacere. Forse anche un po’ troppo.  
«Albè.» il modo strozzato con cui Aureliano lo aveva chiamato lo fecero sorridere, mentre si dava da fare. Oh, l’avrebbe reso indimenticabile, in modo che se quella era destinata ad essere la prima e l’ultima volta, beh, sarebbe rimasta impressa nella mente.  
Con quell’obiettivo nella mente cercò di imprimere nella memoria ogni rumore, ogni sospiro, ogni movimento, ogni sensazione. Toccava le sue gambe e il suo petto, per sentire il contrarsi dei suoi muscoli.  
Non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo dopo. Quando tutto sarebbe finito. Quando sarebbero stati costretti ad uscire da quella baracca solitaria, da quel lettino doloroso. E non voleva pensarci, non ancora.  
Si staccò da lui e per Aureliano fu come se fosse venuta a mancare improvvisamente l’aria.  
«Ao.» disse, soltanto, come la persona delicata che era.  
Alberto sorrise e si arrampicò pian piano sul suo corpo arrivando a baciargli il collo. Esitò, quando stava per dargli un bacio sulle labbra, ma Aureliano lo afferrò per la nuca e se lo tirò contro.  
«Wow.» dopo averlo baciato, evidentemente a corto di parole complesse, gli sorrise.  
Il ragazzo non disse una parola, ma si allungò fuori dal minuscolo letto per rintracciare i suoi jeans.   
Tirò fuori il portafoglio firmato, e lo aprì, sfilando un singolo preservativo da una taschina nascosta.  
Aveva ancora, in fondo alla sua mente, la paura di spaventarlo, di fare troppo. E aveva paura di essere rifiutato, perché era già successo e quella ferita era ancora aperta. Ma doveva permetterselo.  
Doveva permetterlo ad entrambi, una volta, di comportarsi come si comportano i giovani ragazzi.  
Lo prese tra l’indice e il medio e glielo porse, con uno sguardo d’attesa.  
«Ti va?» gli chiese, sottovoce.  
Aureliano lo guardò sorpreso, come se non avesse mai visto un preservativo in vita sua. Alberto vide ogni pensiero nei suoi occhi. La paura, l’indecisione, l’inibizione, il desiderio, la decisione.  
Lo vide annuire, con un’espressione nervosa ma decisa. «Me dovrai aiutà.»  
Alberto sorrise intenerito e annuì. Non che lui fosse l’esperto della situazione, ma quello che Aureliano cercava era solo un po' di pazienza.  
Lo prese per i fianchi e se lo portò sopra. Stavano stretti, ma quando Aureliano sbatté un ginocchio contro il bordo della brandina si misero entrambi a ridere, smorzando quell’atmosfera solenne e impacciata.  
Ma un secondo dopo tutto fu diverso, gli occhi di Alberto si accesero come un falò d’estate, lo afferrò per la nuca e se lo portò vicino. Fu un bacio umido, di lingua e saliva, e desiderio.  
Alberto si allontanò e, dopo aver accarezzato con due dita la guancia ruvida di barba di Aureliano, le avvicinò alla sua bocca. Il biondo le prese tra le labbra e si trovò a leccarle, mantenendo il contatto visivo.  
Chi era? Chi stava diventando? Gli importava davvero?  
Non era come dicevano, che quando lo fai ti accorgi che è come se lo avessi sempre fatto. Oh no, lui non sapeva cosa stava facendo, stava seguendo l’istinto, stava seguendo il desiderio.  
Un attimo dopo si trovò ad aprire il preservativo con i denti, ma si fermò quando vide la mano di Alberto scendere su sé stesso e prepararsi. Alberto non gli diede il tempo di rimanere bloccato nella sua testa, ma lo attirò nuovamente verso le sue labbra. «Daje n’po'.» gli disse poi, con un sorriso.  
Fu il via libera per Aureliano che, con un movimento fluido, si infilò la protezione ma poi rimase a guardarlo come se stesse aspettando un messaggio dal cielo e si odiò un po' per essere così impacciato. Ma non avrebbe potuto fare niente di abbastanza stupido da rendere Alberto meno felice di essere lì e meno eccitato e meno trepidante.  
Non arrivò un messaggio dal cielo, ma solo Alberto che con un sorriso tenero sulla faccia lo indirizzò e lo portò dentro di sé.  
Avrebbe riso, Alberto, in un'altra situazione, per lo sguardo sorpreso che aveva Aureliano mentre entrava dentro di lui. La bocca aperta, come una persona scioccata. Non pensava che fare l’amore con un uomo potesse essere così piacevole? Oppure stava per scappare a gambe levate?  
Ma poi Aureliano lo guardò negli occhi e Alberto non vide paura, vide solo il suo viso che cambiava, secondo dopo secondo, e il piacere che prendeva il sopravvento.  
Lo attirò a sé, lo baciò, e si mosse verso di lui per dargli il via e da lì non ci fu più modo di pensare.  
Forse avevano pensato pure troppo.  
In quel momento, mentre Aureliano gli stringeva la mano tra i capelli, spingeva dentro di lui e lo sentiva ansimare nel suo orecchio, lui aveva deciso di lasciare tutta la sua vita fuori da quel capanno. Aveva deciso di viversi il momento, di non lasciare che la paura del dopo gli impedisse di godersi l’adesso.  
E quindi lo strinse, puntò le sue unghie sulla schiena e si lasciò andare.

Rimasero svegli a lungo, perché era davvero impossibile dormire in due in quel lettino. Nonostante questo, non sapeva come, Aureliano ad un certo punto si era addormentato.  
Non si era accorto che Alberto aveva lasciato il letto fino a quando, un paio d’ore dopo, non si svegliò con una strana sensazione di assenza. Anche prima di aprire gli occhi aveva percepito che Alberto non fosse lì accanto a lui.  
Si alzò a sedere, si strofinò gli occhi per allontanare la nebbia del sonno, e si guardò intorno. Nessuna traccia di Alberto.  
«Albè?» chiamò, a voce roca.  
«Sono qui fori!» solo quando sentì Alberto rispondergli si rese conto che la porta in legno era solo accostata.  
Si alzò e tirò fuori una felpa e un pantalone della tuta dal mobile in cui teneva qualche vestito extra per quando dormiva allo stabilimento.  
Quando uscì fuori all’aria fresca della notte, un brivido gli percorse la schiena. Il mare sembrava un po' agitato. Alberto era seduto sugli scalini, con indosso il suo giaccone di pelle e stava fumando. Quando lo sentì uscire si girò e gli sorrise.  
«T’ho svegliato?» chiese, mentre Aureliano si andava a sedere accanto a lui.  
«No. Pensavo te ne fossi andato.» disse.  
Alberto scosse la testa «Nah, è che il letto è un po' stretto e so venuto qua fori pe non svegliatte.»  
Aureliano non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso, ma aveva un’espressione che non riusciva a decifrare.  
Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire, quindi rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, mentre Alberto finiva il suo spinello, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
«Tutto bene, si?» chiese Alberto, alla fine.  
Aureliano annuì, distratto, ma non rispose.  
«Sai…» continuò Alberto «Avevo paura che avresti dato di matto.» confessò.  
Aureliano annuì ancora. «Lo pensavo anche io.»  
Doveva essere sincero, Aureliano sembrava normale, sembrava il solito, con i soliti pensieri nella testa.   
«Quindi…cosa pensi che…» dovremmo fare adesso. Ma non finì la frase.  
Aureliano sospirò «Non c’è niente da fa.»  
Alberto annuì, abbassando lo sguardo. Non poteva rimanerci male, perché sarebbe stato da stupidi e lui non era stupido. Non si aspettava certo che da quel momento in poi avrebbero fatto coppia fissa o stronzate del genere. Doveva essere grato, doveva essere grato di quella notte e di quel momento.  
«Va bene.» disse soltanto.  
Aureliano girò di scatto la testa verso di lui. «Va bene?» chiese.  
Alberto annuì ancora. «Si, certo. Mica me aspettavo qualcosa. È tutto apposto, Aurelià.» e alla fine della frase riuscì anche a tirare fuori un sorriso tirato che voleva, in qualche modo, consolare Aureliano e convincerlo della sua sincerità.  
Aureliano sbuffò, innervosito e frustrato. «Beh, so contento che tu la stai a prenne così bene.» disse, sarcastico.  
Alberto aggrottò le sopracciglia, improvvisamente perso nella conversazione. Gli afferrò l’avambraccio.  
«Nun la sto a prenne bene. Che cazzo dici? Non t’ho forse detto in tutte le lingue che ti amo?»  
Non era arrabbiato, solo stanco.  
Aureliano incassò il colpo e lo guardò, altrettanto stanco. «Statte zitto.» lo rimbeccò, burbero.  
Alberto sorrise, poi gli posò una mano sul viso e se lo portò vicino. Lo baciò.   
Tutto si fece improvvisamente più triste quando l’intero corpo di Aureliano si mosse, prendendo il suo viso tra le mani e respirando in quel bacio.  
«Devo tornà a casa adesso.» disse poi Alberto, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Aureliano.  
Lui annuì, ma non disse nient’altro.  
Alberto si alzò e fece per togliersi la giacca di pelle, per riconsegnarla al proprietario, ma Aureliano scosse la testa. «Tienilo.» gli disse. Alberto se lo riportò sulle spalle e si strinse i lembi sul petto, essendo troppo grande per il suo corpo.  
«Ci sentiamo, okay?» disse poi, facendo per andarsene.  
Aureliano si alzò di scatto e gli afferrò l’avambraccio. «Sta cosa nun la faccio morì così, hai capito? È ‘na promessa.»  
Alberto sorrise e annuì, prima di voltarsi e andar via.  
Mentre guidava verso casa si chiese se è questo che erano destinati a fare, loro due: promesse che non sarebbero stati in grado di mantenere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci alla fine anche di questa breve avventura.  
Fatemi sapere che cosa ne pensate, io intanto scrivo altro che non me se po proprio tenè ferma!
> 
> Take care


End file.
